The Rapture
by HeldDuke
Summary: 15 años desde el acuerdo entre los portadores. Un nuevo mal, más grande y destructivo, se asoma ante los ojos de la humanidad. Con la ayuda de antiguos y nuevos aliados, los portadores de la unión enfrentan lo que podría ser su desafío final.
1. Prólogo

Prólogo

Aún puedo recordar ese tiempo en el que mis días eran 'normales', antes de que todo empezara a tomar rumbo en mi vida y se volviera lo que es ahora.

Mi nombre es Thunder Pick, pero antes yo tenía otro nombre... ¿Cual era?...

Mi mente... estaba muy confundida... parecía que todo estaba llendo muy rápido...

Esperen... Héctor... ese era mi nombre anterior... yo era otra cosa, un humano, como se nos conocía en mi mundo.

Ya recuerdo mi nombre... ¿Donde estaba ahora mismo?

... Estaba recostado en el suelo, este parecía arenoso, como si estuviera en medio de la nada, el cielo estaba rojo, al menos lo que pude ver con mi vista nublada, todo era muy confuso.

Tengo... 34 años de edad, proveniente de Mérida en mi mundo, poblador de Poniville en este mundo... o al menos lo que era Poniville ahora...

Ya lo recuerdo... cómo llegué aquí... en este estado de derrota... todo empezó en mi planeta... hace mucho tiempo

* * *

Fue cuando la conocí a ella, una chica de un año mayor que yo llamada Marisol. Aquella noche me escapé en medio de una pelea entre mis padres, y aún ahora no puedo pensar en lo que hubiera ocurrido si no lo hubiera hecho.

Ese encuentro poco a poco se convirtió en amistad, la cual con el paso de los años se volvió algo más. 7 años, y solo bastó el tiro de una pistola para romper ese lazo.

Fue su tío, Marco Acanto, quien tiró del gatillo, dando fin a esa etapa de mi vida, sin saber que solo había sido el principio.

* * *

Fue a mis 17 años cuando todo realmente empezó, un día desperté en otro mundo sin saber qué había ocurrido o cómo llegué ahí, aún ahora lo puedo recordar.

Aquel mundo, este mundo, era Equestria, un reino en el cual era considerado una fantasía en el nuestro, pero al final terminé adaptándome, sabiendo que al dormir, regresaría a mi mundo y así, esa fue mi segunda vida, la vida que comenzó como un sueño

Fue en ese mundo donde conocí a las portadoras de la armonía: la estudiosa Twilight, la amable Fluttershy, la leal Rainbow Dash, la alegre Pinkie Pie, la generosa Rarity y la honesta Applejack. Fue ahí donde nació mi otro yo llamado Thunder Pick, y fue ahí donde conocí a tres ponis que se volvieron mis mejores amigas.

Una de ellas era Sunshine Brezze, ella fue quien me dio un lugar donde dormir a los días de vivir en ese mundo entonces, muy apegada a mí. Otra era Hit Crasher, un poco descontrolada, pero sabía como mantener su palabra. La última, pero no menos importante, era Flamer Flower, en ese entonces era quien aparecía cuando necesitaba algún consejo, estando para mí en mis momentos complicados.

Y no era de menos, una noche me reveló que ella en realidad era Marisol, aquella niña con quien pasé 7 de mis mejores años de mi vida, los cuales por alguna razón había olvidado.

Y así fue cuando lo nuestro empezó, pero por desgracia no duró mucho, ya que un día me enteré que una fisura se estaba abriendo, abriendo una puerta a aquel mundo, y para mantenerla cerrada, era necesario revertir mis visitas.

En ese entonces parecía nuestra despedida, pero tenía la esperanza de que algún día, yo volvería a verla a ella.

* * *

Más de un año después, conmigo ahora siendo mayor de edad, un mensaje llegó a Equestria, una entidad maligna estaba al asecho, y para ello necesitaban ayuda.

Con mis amigos Luis, Tom, Melissa y Scarlet, se me encargó la tarea de proteger a las seis portadoras de la armonía, para ello también habían enviado a mi grupo. Pero lo que no sabíamos entonces era que en realidad fueron enviadas a saber sobre aquella identidad y lo que buscaba.

De ahí supimos de las reliquias de la unión, un grupo de armas perdidas en la historia y el tiempo que representaban la fuerza, el perdón, el sacrificio, el coraje y la esperanza.

Aquella entidad, que más adelante fue conocida como Christian, era el portador del Coraje, y su objetivo era juntas las 5 reliquias y usar su poder. Lo que él no sabía es que aquellas armas solo llegaban a la persona a quien elegían.

La primera portadora fue Sarah, una antigua amistad mía que terminó cayendo bajo el control de una droga química, haciéndola más violenta, fuerte y rápida, pero que al final logramos derrotar y luego cambiar. Ella representaba a la reliquia de la fuerza.

La segunda fue Marisol, quien al olvidar su pasado y perdonar a su tío en vez de vengarse, fue nombrada portadora del perdón.

La tercera portadora fue elegida después de que nuestra vivienda fuera destruida durante un ataque de Christian y su armada espiritual, en el proceso cayó Tom, y él le otorgó su sacrificio a Sunshine, quien juró pelear en su nombre.

Antes de encontrar al cuarto portador, decidimos pedir ayuda usando el poder de las tres reliquias a nuestro alcance, logrando reunir a nuestra armada dimensional. Durante la batalla, luego nombrada la Union War, perdimos muchas vidas, entre ellas a Poem Light. Fue entonces cuando la cuarta reliquia apareció, cuando a pesar de todo yo estaba dispuesto a seguir peleando, esta me eligió a mí, volviéndome el portador de la esperanza.

Pero no se terminó ahí, pues la quinta reliquia más tarde, al reconocer la infidelidad de su portador, cambió de dueño, siendo esta la hermana menor de Marisol: Katherine, quien había llegado a nuestro apoyo.

Con las 5 reliquias de nuestro lado, logramos despertar al Guardián, y con su poder Christian fue derrotado.

Después de eso, las 5 reliquias quedaron en custodia de la princesa Celestia en Equestria, permaneciendo ahí hasta que su poder se necesite otra vez.

* * *

5 meses después, un evento cambió nuestra vida para siempre, lo que creiamos un mito olvidado estaba ocurriendo. El día del apocalipsis en nuestro mundo había llegado.

Un evento que salvó nuestras vidas, conocido como la reencarnación, fue lo que nos trajo a mí y a un numeroso grupo de humanos, más tarde llamados los reencarnados, a aquel mundo llamado Equestria.

Flamer se encontraba embarazada de mí, al parecer me había quedado ebrio la noche en la que ocurrió. Al final me quedé a esperar a que el bebé nazca, y en ese tiempo no fue lo único que me mantuvo ocupado.

Como dije antes, otros humanos llegaron al igual que yo, entre ellos estaban Katherine, quien aterrizó en una dimensión diferente, siendo regresada más tarde a la nuestra. También estaba Luis, quien terminó volviéndose un pegaso, nombrándose a sí mismo Acid Speed. También llegó con nosotros Melissa, la primera reencarnada mutada, más tarde llamándose Freezer. También llegaron mi hermana menor y nuestra perrita llamada Brooke, ambas volviendose ponis de cristal, pero que terminaron viviendo con nosotros.

Más tarde, Flamer logró identificar a otra Reencarnada, siendo esta su difunta madre Amanda, la primera reencarnada celestial, al ser proveniente del nuevo mundo, fue mas tarde cuando la conocí, y fue ella quien me habló sobre el evento de la reencarnación.

Durante una exploración en el bosque everfree, logré encontrar a otra reencarnada más, esta siendo una compañera de mi preparatoria llamada Cristal, la cual también era mutada. Al contrario de los demás ella era hostil.

Durante nuestra pelea, otra reencarnada llegó, la cual llegó al rescate al final, revelando ser Sarah quien junto a las portadoras de la unión y las portadoras de la armonía, lograron sedar y cambiar a Cristal.

Poco después, Sarah nos reveló que aún había un grupo de humanos en nuestro ahora destruido mundo, entre los cuales estaba Scarlet. Decidimos ir por ella y su grupo, para enterarnos en medio del rescate que la mayoría de los humanos sobrevivientes regresaron a su estado salvaje. Finalmente dimos con el grupo, entre los cuales eran 6 en total incluyendo a Scarlet. Al momento de abrir la puerta de regreso perdimos a dos de ellos, y antes de poder escapar, Cristal decidió quedarse a darnos tiempo, siendo rescatada antes de que inicie la última tormenta, para luego ser perdonada por su intento de sacrificio.

Durante la fiesta de Nightmare Night, llegó otro reencarnado, siendo este Tom, el segundo reencarnado de clase celestial, al ser proveniente del nuevo mundo, volviéndose el aprendiz de Amanda en secreto.

La paz volvió a ser amenazada cuando el lado salvaje de Sarah volvió a despertar, auto nombrándose Zeta, quien en su intento de tomar una vez más el cuerpo de Sarah, tuvo que pelear primero contra su consciencia. Al final Sarah ganó, y optó por perdonar a Zeta, volviéndose nuestra aliada.

Durante el invierno, llegó nuestro momento de tranquilidad, y fue en esa época cuando finalmente le pedí matrimonio a Flamer, ella aceptando. Desde entonces nos volvimos prometidos, decidiendo casarnos una vez que los bebes hayan nacido.

Pero la tranquilidad aún no llegaba del todo, pues durante una visita a la costa, fuí capturado por una yegua del mar llamada Bluesong, más tarde revelando que se trataba de mi prima Abigail, siendo ella otra reencarnada Mutada. Quienes fueron a mis rescate eran Sarah y Kath, siendo ellas guiadas por una concha mágica que había dado conmigo.

Poco después, aquella concha se reveló, siendo esta otra reencarnada mutada, a diferencia de otros, ella había perdido la memoria. La cual recuperó un día al escuchar un poema hecho por Lightning, mi hermana menor, revelándose que se trataba de nuestra madre.

Justo ese mismo día, el día de nacimiento de los bebes había llegado, después de un arduo esfuerzo de Flamer, nacieron nuestros hijos Black Cloud y Silver Lining.

Ese fue uno de los recuerdos más felices de mi vida, el día que me volví padre...

* * *

Mi rostro se encontraba en el suelo aún, mis ojos cerrados al imaginar todo lo que había ocurrido.

15 años habían pasado desde entonces... todo iba normal, todo estaba en orden... en qué momento... llegué aquí...

... Fue hace unos días... cuando todo este infierno empezó... este... arrebatamiento

* * *

**Trueno y Llamarada 4/1: El ****Arrebatamiento**

* * *

**Lo que acaban de ver es el prólogo de esta nueva historia, siendo escrita durante el proceso del epílogo de la tercera parte. Así es, oficialmente ese episodio ha terminado.**

**Pasará un tiempo antes de que salga el siguiente capítulo, a menos de que ustedes lo pidan antes. Esta es la historia que más a sido planeada, por lo que promete ser continua y más oscura que las otras tres.**

**También estará dividida en 2 partes, esta será la primera, mientras que la segunda saldrá a su tiempo.**

**Hasta entonces...**


	2. La carrera de las hojas

Arco 1: La Carrera Anual De las Hojas  
Parte 1: 15 años Después

Todo empezó un día soleado de otoño, las hojas ya habían tomado su tono café de costumbre, esperando su momento para caer como todos los años. Hoy se realizaba el evento anual de la carrera de las hojas, la cual era la que ocasionaba tal evento.  
Me encontraba recostado en mi forma humana en las afueras de Ponyville mirando las nubes pasar con una mirada pensativa, mis brazos detrás de mi cabeza.

Ya han pasado 15 años desde que los espíritus de las reliquias nos nombraron a mí y a las chicas portadores auténticos. 15 años desde mi boda con Marisol. En ese tiempo muchas cosas habían cambiado, claro que hasta ahora hemos logrado mantener nuestra promesa de no usar nuestro poder, desde aquel tiempo todo había seguido su curso, todo los problemas que ocurrían aquí debíamos dejárselo a Twilight y a sus amigas, pero todo iba en orden.

Pero también nosotros habíamos cambiado, por ejemplo Acid, quien ahora era un Wonderbolt oficial junto con Rainbow Dash, él había cumplido su meta. O también Venus, quien después de estar presentes en nuestra boda, seguía manteniendo su matrimonio con Strong Heart, ambos viviendo en Fillydelphia. Storm había cumplido su sueño de ser una guitarrista reconocida, y en este momento estaba en una gira junto con Hit, Sky, Drycloud y Bluesong. Realmente se les extraña mucho, volverían dentro de un mes.

-¿Otra vez soñando despierto, amor?- Escuché una voz a mi lado, reconociéndola volteé a ver a su dueña.  
-Tan solo estaba pensando en el pasado- Dije mirándola a ella, mi esposa Marisol Acanto, quien después de 15 años ya era toda una mujer, ella estaba también en su forma humana.

-De verdad los extrañas, ¿no?- Dijo recostándose a mi lado, usando mi misma posición. -A nuestros amigos... realmente ha pasado mucho tiempo-

-Pero lograron su objetivo, son sus vidas después de todo- Dijo dando un suspiro. Al contrario de los ya mencionados, algunos se quedaron en el pueblo, entre esos estábamos ella y yo.

-Entonces deberíamos estar felices por ellos- Dijo sonriéndome. -Nosotros también tenemos nuestra vida aquí, junto con nuestros hijos y nuestros amigos-

-Es verdad... ¿Donde están ellos, por cierto?-

-Están esperándote, ahora que lo dices- Dijo levantándose. -¿Recuerdas que día es hoy?-

-Es cierto- Dije levantándome. -La carrera de las hojas, hoy se realiza-

-No cualquier carrera, no solo será la primera en la que competirán, también será la primera en la que acepten a los reencarnados-

-Con nosotros como participantes especiales- Dije mientras mi collar comenzaba a brillar, cambiando a mi forma equina.

-Tan solo guiaremos el camino, ¿recuerdas?- Dijo ella haciendo lo mismo, mis cascos delanteros tocaron el suelo.  
-Será mejor que nos adelantemos entonces, después de usted, mi señora-

-Que caballero... ¡el último que llegue pagará las bebidas!- Gritó ella trotando hacia el lugar del evento.

-¡Oye, solo quise ser gentil mujer!- Dije sorprendido corriendo tras ella.

-¡Que pena!- Gritó ella con una risa, realmente habían cosas que a pesar de todo no habían cambiado.

* * *

En las afueras del pueblo, cerca de las montañas, un pony vigilaba toda la actividad, este cubierto con una enorme capucha oscura y rota, para luego correr hacía aquella dirección.

* * *

-¡BIENVENIDOS A LA CARRERA DE LAS HOJAS DE ESTE AÑO!- Gritó Pinkie Pie desde su globo usando un megáfono, quien a pesar de ser ya una poni adulta, seguía siendo la misma carismática de siempre.

-TODOS LOS PONIS ESTÁN MUY ANSIOSOS PORQUE, UNA VEZ MÁS, EL OTOÑO ESTÁ POR EMPEZAR- Gritó ella viendo a los ponis en la linea de inicio. -ME ENCUENTRO AQUÍ JUNTO A MI COMPAÑERA EN LA VOZ BROOKE-

-HOLA A TODOS LOS PONIS- Gritó una adulta Brooke, quien se encontraba a su lado. -ESTE AÑO SERÁ MUY ESPECIAL EN ESTE EVENTO, PUES POR PRIMERA VEZ, TANTO PONIS COMO REENCARNADOS SERÁN BIENVENIDOS A PARTICIPAR EN ESTE EVENTO, ESTAMOS AQUÍ JUNTO CON SPIKE EN LA VISTA DRAGÓN, ¿ALGUNA NOVEDAD SPIKE?-

-¡Todo parece estar en orden!- Gritó un gran dragón morado volando en los cielos arriba de la pista. -El circuito parece estar preparado, y los arboles listos para perder las hojas de otoño!, ¡Adelante Pinkie!-

* * *

Mientras tanto en el suelo, Un unicornio de melena oscura y Melena blanca se preparaba para el evento, saltando y respirando para calentar sus cascos.

-Black Cloud- Dijo una voz femenina acercarse a él. -¿Ya estás listo?- Se trataba de una yegua joven de pelaje plateado y melena negra.

-Estoy listo, Silver- respondió este a su hermana. -¿Y tú?-

-Siempre he estado un casco más adelante que tú, hermano- Respondió su hermana.

-¡Black Cloud!, ¡Silver Lightning!- Gritó una voz que los llamaba, se trataba de su tía Lightning Pick, ahora también una adulta joven.

-¿Tía Lightning?, no nos dijiste que serías organizadora- Dijo Black al ver a su tía usando una tabla.

-Ya no soy la niña que los vio después de nacer- Respondió ella. -Ahora vayan, ¡los demás los esperan!- Y sin más decir, los hermanos corrieron hacia la meta, ambos peleándose para ver quien llegaba primero. -Crecen muy rápido...- Se dijo a si misma viéndolos, en ellos la imagen de sus padres.

* * *

Mientras tanto en la linea de meta, Flamer y yo habíamos llegado, ahí mismo nos esperaba Blu Flower, golpeando su casco al suelo, al parecer nos estaba esperando.

-Perdón la tardanza hermana- Dijo Flamer acercándosela. -Pero mi esposo se ha vuelto lento con los años-

-¡Oye, soy tan rápido como lo era cuando llegué a este pueblo!- Dije yo en defensa.

-Eso explica tu tardanza, cuñado- Abrí los ojos al escuchar el comentario de Blu para luego poner una cara de molestia.

-Mírenlos nada más- Dijo otra poni acercándose. -Se ve que nunca van a cambiar después de todos estos años-

-¡Zeta, solo era un juego- Dijo Flamer apegándose a mí. -No me importa lo lento que se haya vuelto mi marido-

-Flamer, lo estás haciendo otra vez...- Dije yo mirando al suelo tratando de no reaccionar, aún sabiendo que era solo un juego.

-¡Awwww!, ¡Qué lindo!- Gritó otra voz acercándose.

-Solo faltabas tú, Sunshine- Habló Zeta entonces. -¿Donde está tu esposo?-

-No tardará, tuvo que preparar a Nightstar para el evento antes de venir- Respondió ella. -Sabiendo que los portadores dirigiríamos el circuito, me dejó llegar antes-

-¡Papá!- Gritó una voz, sabía muy bien de quien era.

-¡Black Cloud!- Dije yo recibiendo a mi hijo con una acariciada de melena. -¿Estás preparado para el evento?-

-Preparado para llegar en segundo- Dijo entonces otra voz conocida, su hermana Silver Lightning.

-Siempre compitiendo- Dijo Flamer entre risas. -Nunca van a cambiar-

-Entonces ustedes dos abrirán la carrera- Dijo Black Cloud cambiando de tema.

-Solo guiaremos el circuito para asegurarnos de que todo esté en orden, así que estaremos en la meta esperándolos- Dije en ese entonces.

-¡YA CASI ES LA HORA!- Gritó Pinkie desde su globo. -¡EN UNOS MINUTOS LOS PORTADORES DE LA UNIÓN INICIARÁN EL CIRCUITO, Y LUEGO DE ESO INICIARÁ LA CARRERA CON LOS PARTICIPANTES!-

-ESTO SIGNIFICA QUE ES LA HORA DE LOS 5 GUÍAS DE EMPEZAR A CORRER!- Gritó Brooke siguiéndole.

-Bueno, supongo que es la hora- Dije entonces mientras las chicas iban a la linea de inicio. -Suerte a los dos-

-Gracias- Dijeron al mismo tiempo mientras me dirigía a la linea junto a ellas.

-¿Crees que estén bien?- preguntó Flamer.

-Son nuestros hijos, estarán bien- Respondí a la vez que nuestra señal sonó y comenzamos a correr.

* * *

Mientras tanto, no muy lejos de ahí, el poni encapuchado corría a toda velocidad entre los arboles, tratando de alcanzar al grupo.

* * *

En la linea de meta, los competidores, tanto ponis como reencarnados estaban preparados para correr, mientras Lightning daba la señal de partida.

-Y... ¡FUERA!- Gritó ella a la vez que movía una pañoleta, dándole señal a todos los ponis los cuales comenzaron a correr, entre ellos estaban Black y Silver al frente.

-Esperen, ¡Creo que alguien llega!- Gritó uno de los organizadores viendo como el poni encapuchado llegaba a la carrera, cruzando la linea de inicio un poco varios segundos después de de los demás, estos ya muy adelantados.

-... ¿Quien era ese?- Preguntó Lightning confundida.

-Quizá alguien que habrá llegado tarde, le deseo suerte- Dijo otro organizador mientras se preparaba para dar paso a la meta, Lightning aún angustiada, pero con un mal presentimiento sobre aquel poni.


	3. La sombra entre los arboles

Arco 1: La Carrera Anual De las Hojas  
Parte 2: La Sombra Entre Los Arboles

La carrera finalmente había dado inicio, como todos los años, muchos ponis usaban este evento para dar inicio al otoño, sin embargo era una oportunidad para mostrar el físico de sus competidores. Más adelante, en el grupo guía conformado por los portadores de la unión, mientras corrían por la pista veían a los lados asegurándose de que no haya nada que pudiera frenar a los competidores, como osos u algún otro depredador.

El grupo, guiado por Zeta en el centro, estaba en silencio mientras sus cascos resonaban en la fría tierra, estos siendo el único sonido que causaban.

-Creo que todo está en orden por aquí- Dijo Blu en ese momento con un volumen con el que sus grupo pudiera oirlo.

-Aunque este sería uno de los puntos seguros de la pista, no hay muchos peligros aquí- Le respondió Zeta entonces.

-Zeta, ¿realmente es necesario que vigilemos el camino?- Preguntó Sunshine al momento.

-Últimamente han sido reportados incidentes en la zona del bosque, y desde que se decidió cortar el camino que se recorre en el risco, el bosque Everfree es un punto clave para regresar a la pista original-

-Sabiendo las cosas que se pueden encontrar en el bosque, se nos encargó ver que no haya algún inconveniente en esa zona- Agregó Flamer entonces.

-Veo que si prestaste atención hermana, todo ese tiempo estuviste muy apegada a mi cuñado- Dijo Blu en tono de broma.

-¡Oye!- Grité entonces de la pena.

-No le hagas caso amor, solo está celosa porque ella aún no encuentra a su poni especial- Dijo Flamer entonces para regresar la burla a su hermana menor.

-¿Celosa?, no digas eso, me gusta ser una yegua libre- Se defendió Blu.

-¡Oigan!- Gritó Zeta en ese momento. -Les recuerdo que esto es una misión de exploración, no una expedición-

-No es la primera vez que vamos al Bosque Everfree, Zeta- Dijo Sunshine como respuesta.

-Tampoco sería la primera que tengamos que defendernos de algún Timberwolf o algo más- Respondió la portadora de la fuerza.

-Ella tiene razón, debemos tomarnos esto enserio- Dije entonces.

-¿Te gusta ser la voz de la razón, ¿cierto?- Dijo Blu mientras el grupo se adentraba a la zona oscura del bosque.

* * *

Mientras tanto en la carrera real, el grupo de ponis se concentraba en un mismo punto, el primer lugar estaba siendo muy peleado, entre aquel punto se encontraban los dos hermanos Black Cloud y Silver Lightning, quienes se encontraban a la cabeza del grupo.

Más atrás de ese grupo, los ponis que se habían quedado atrás se habían disuelto, habían pasado ya media hora desde que empezó la competencia, y algunos habían perdido la respiración en algún punto. En la parte de atrás se encontraban dos ponis machos, quienes estando en el último lugar se sentían frustrados en aquel entonces.

-Viejo... ¡Esto es molesto!- Dijo uno de ellos, un poni celeste de crin blanca, mientras trataba de mantener la respiración.

-No podemos quedarnos más atrás- Dijo el otro, este siendo de pelaje rojo y crin negra, un poco más delgado que su compañero. -El grupo de cabeza ya está muy adelantado, si nos detenemos ahora, no terminaremos para cuando anochesca.

-¡Esto es muy humillante!- Gritó el primero en hablar, mientras sus pisadas resonaban al forzarse. -Si seguimos así, no me darán ganas de llegar a la meta-

-Yo no diría eso si fuera tú- Dijo el segundo.

-¿Por qué no?-

-Mira atrás- Susurró el celeste, el segundo poni hizo lo que se le indicó, divisando a otro poni más cubierto con una capucha, aún más atrás que ellos por unos 30 metros. -¿Ya lo viste?-

-¡Si!, jajaja- Rió el primero. -¡No seremos el hazme reír de la competencia!-

-¿Cual es tu sugerencia entonces?-

-¡Pues obvio, evitar ser alcanzados, aún si eso significa hacerlo tropezar en caso de que nos alcance-

-¿Pero eso no sería trampa?- Preguntó el rojo.

-¿Qué importa?, solo mira... ¿eh?- Al voltear hacia atrás, pude ver que aquel poni encapuchado ya no estaba. -Que raro, ¿Se habrá quedado atrás?-

-No lo sé- Dijo el semental rojo para luego voltear a ver a su compañero, solo para ver que el encapuchado ya estaba entre ellos. -¡¿Pero qué rayos?!-

-¡¿Cómo llegó aquí tan rápido?!- Preguntó sorprendido el poni celeste. -¡No importa, haz lo que te dije!-

-Pero...-

-Yo lo haré entonces, ¡cielos!- Gritó desesperado el celeste para luego correr de lado hacia el encapuchado, este deteniéndose de repente, haciendo que impacte contra su compañero, haciéndolo caer al suelo. -¡Oh no!-

-¡Eyyyy...!- Gritaba el semental rojo mientras caía entre los arbustos, por suerte salvándose de daños mayores.

-.. Ups...- Dijo el otro, quedándo él solo con el encapuchado, dejándolo con una mueca de molestia. -Ya verás... ¡Te quedarás atrás!- Dijo una vez más corriendo hacia el encapuchado, cuando de repente este terminó saltando en el aire, esta vez haciendolo caer al suelo por si mismo, terminando unos metros más adelante en el suelo, quedando boca arriba.

-¿Que pasó... espera, ¡¿Qué hace...?!- Lo siguiente que se escuchó fue el cráneo de este siendo aplastado por el casco de su rival al aterrizar, haciendo que uno de sus ojos salte de su rostro, matándolo en ese instante, mientras el encapuchado seguía su recorrido como si nada.

* * *

-Oye, ¿escuchaste eso?- Dijo una yegua a otro poni que estaba a su lado, ambos estando más adelantados al los últimos dos de la carrera.

-¿De qué hablas?- Preguntó su compañero al escucharla.

-Creo que algo pasó más atrás... parecía que gritaban por ayuda- Respondió la yegua, esta siendo de pelaje morado y crin amarilla.

-Debe ser tu imaginación, o tal vez los dos de atrás quieran llamar la atención, ya sabes como son algunos con esta carrera- Le dijo este tratando de calmar a su amiga.

-Lo sé, pero... ¿qué pasa si no lo fue?-

-Todo estará bien, tú solo confía en mí, ¿De acuerdo?- El semental esperaba una respuesta de su compañera, pero esta nunca respondió, al voltear a ver pudo notar que esta había desaparecido de repente. -¿Eh?... pero que...- Dijo este volteando a su lado contrario, aquella yegua habpia desaparecido de repente.

-Esto no puede ser bueno... tiene que ser... ¡¿Ehh?!- Gritó este al ver cómo el encapuchado saltaba por encima de él, callendo más adelante.

-Pero cómo... espera, ¿Tú la hiciste tropezar?- Preguntó este para luego mostrar una mirada de enojo. -¡Ya estaba a punto de ganarme su confianza!- Gritó este para luego correr hacia su rival con enojo, cuando el encapuchado volvió a saltar esquivando su empuje, cayendo a su lado.

-¡¿Te crees la gran cosa?!- Gritó una vez más el semental enojado, el encauchado simplemente lo ignoraba. -¡Di algo!- Gritó enojado tratando de empujarlo, cuando el encapuchado retrasó su paso, quedando detrás del otro. El corredor sintió cómo su cola era sujetada por los dientes del competidor misterioso, para luego ser jalado hacia arriba.

-¡¿Que?!- Gritó él asustado, el encapuchado girando en el aire mientras sujetaba la cola de su amenazador, haciendolo girar también. -¡Sueltame!, ¡LO siento!- Fue lo último que pudo decir antes de que su cuerpo impactara al suelo, cayendo sobre su rostro, este siendo aplastado contra la tierra mientras la sangre de su cabeza salia de golpe. El corredor misterioso aterrizó en frente del cuerpo del poni muerto, para luego seguir su camino en dirección al grupo de más adelante.

* * *

Mientras tanto, Spike volaba en dirección contraria hacia donde se dirigían los corredores.

-Todo parece estar en orden- Se dijo a si mismo, cuando de repente vio un punto rojo en la pista. -¿Pero qué..?- Dijo para luego aterrizar hacia aquella zona. Al caer en el suelo y acercarse a aquel punto, pudo ver al semental de hace unos momentos en el suelo, su cuerpo desagrado de la cabeza. Del temor el dragón volteó con cuidado el cuerpo del poni, para luego abrir los ojos al ver el craneo abierto de la frente, la boca y los ojos desangrados.

-Celestia... ¿Qué pasó aquí?- Se preguntó para luego alzar vuelo, dirigiendose lentamente al sentido contrario de la pista. Escondido en el bosque se encontraba el cuerpo de la yegua sin su cabeza, esta clavada en una rama del arbol a su lado. Spike no podía creer lo que veía. Pero no era todo, en ese momento escuchó la voz de otro poni gritando por ayuda. El dragón alzó vuelo hacia aquella dirección.

Al llegar pudo ver al par que iba en último lugar, el rojo moviendo el cuerpo de su amigo, el cual ya había dejado salir mucha sangre, manchando su cascos su parte de su pelaje.

-¡Miracle!, ¡Despierta Miracle!- Gritaba el rojo del susto para luego gritar hacia nadie en especial. -¡Alguien ayúdeme!-

-¡¿Qué pasó aquí?!- Se escuchó la voz de Spike mientras este aterrizaba a lado de ambos.

-¡Spike!, tienes que ayudarme..- Dijo el poni rojo llorando desesperado. -Miracle... no despierta, ¡Está muerto!-

-¿Muerto?... Pero cómo...- Susurró Spike para luego tratar de mantener la compostura. -¿Cual es tu nombre?-

-... Sereno...- Susurró el poni mientras dejaba su rostro en el cuerpo de su amigo, haciendo que este termine rojo por la sangre en su rostro.

-... Escucha- Dijo Spike entonces. -Cuida el cuerpo de tu amigo, yo volveré luego con ayuda-

-... Está bien... -Dijo Sereno sin poder mirar a Spike, el dragón volviendo a alzar vuelo, en dirección a los corredores.

-Esto no puede estar pasando... no puedo creer que haga esto...- Dijo Spike viendo como el cielo comenzaba a tomar su tono anaranjado. -Para este momento ya deben estar entrando al bosque.. debo darme prisa- Y sin más el dragón aceleró, tratando de alcanzar al grupo de corredores que se encontraban más adelante.

* * *

Más adelante, en la cabeza de la competencia se encontraban Black Cloud y Silver Lightning, quienes se habían adelantado al resto del grupo. Algo cansado, Black comenzó a hablar con su hermana.

-Oye Silver...-

-¿Qué pasa Black?- Preguntó Silver sin dejar de correr.

-¿Qué habrá pasado con los otros corredores?- Preguntó el joven unicornio.

-Se habrán quedado del cansancio... ellos no se toman esto enserio como nosotros- Respondió la pegaso, aunque su respiración podía decir que ella también estaba cansada.

-Aún así... es muy raro que nos hayamos adelantado así... manteniendo el ritmo acelerado ya habríamos salido de este bosque-

-Es solamente el inicio, ¿No recuerdas la trayectoria?- Preguntó Silver. -Estoy segura que nuestros padres tampoco han salido-

-Entiendo...- Dijo este para luego guardar silencio, escuchando solamente el sonido de cascos... no eran sus cascos, tampoco de su hermana...

-Oye Silver-

-¿Ahora qué?-

-... Creo que alguien nos está alcanzando-

-No estés de broma-

-Es enserio... ¿Pero por qué se estará cubriendo con esa capucha?-

* * *

**Continuará...**


	4. Persecución en el bosque Everfree

Arco 1: La Carrera De las Hojas  
Parte 3: Persecución en el bosque Everfree

En la cabeza de la competencia se encontraban Black Cloud y Silver Lightning, quienes se habían adelantado al resto del grupo. Algo cansado, Black comenzó a hablar con su hermana.

-Oye Silver...-

-¿Qué pasa Black?- Preguntó Silver sin dejar de correr.

-¿Qué habrá pasado con los otros corredores?- Preguntó el joven unicornio.

-Se habrán quedado del cansancio... ellos no se toman esto enserio como nosotros- Respondió la pegaso, aunque su respiración podía decir que ella también estaba cansada.

-Aún así... es muy raro que nos hayamos adelantado así... manteniendo el ritmo acelerado ya habríamos salido de este bosque-

-Es solamente el inicio, ¿No recuerdas la trayectoria?- Preguntó Silver. -Estoy segura que nuestros padres tampoco han salido-

-Entiendo...- Dijo este para luego guardar silencio, escuchando solamente el sonido de cascos... no eran sus cascos, tampoco de su hermana...

-Oye Silver-

-¿Ahora qué?-

-... Creo que alguien nos está alcanzando-

-No estés de broma-

-Es enserio... ¿Pero por qué se estará cubriendo con esa capucha?-

Silver volteó hacia atrás para comprobar lo que había dicho su hermano, en efecto alguien estaba detrás de ellos.

-Eso es raro, no recuerdo haberlo visto en el grupo inicial- Susurró ella tratando de no perder su trote, aquel poni misterioso parecía tener prisa. -¿Pero por qué se está cubriendo?-

-No tengo idea... pero siento que no es un corredor- Dijo Black entonces, luego se quedó mirando al frente tratando de ignorar al poni de atrás. -Papá dijo que ellos tenían que ver que la pista esté segura... ¿Pero de qué?-

-¿Recuerdas lo que había dicho mamá?- Habló entonces su hermana. -Por alguna razón ella parecía preocupada-

-Lo dices como si ella supiera que algo iba a pasar- Le siguió el unicornio, para entonces decidió voltear hacia atrás una vez más. -... Ya no está-

-¿Qué?- Silver volteó hacia atrás igual que su hermano. -Esto no puede ser bueno-

En ese momento, el encapuchado había saltado entre los dos, haciendo que se separen de carril. Silver estaba a la derecha del poni misterioso, mientras que Black estaba a la izquierda. Mientras corrían se podían ver las hojas cayendo de los arboles, era como si aquel corredor era quien provocaba que cayeran, como si sus patas resonaran tanto que tuvieran la fuerza de un grupo mayor de ponis.

Silver miró a su hermano mientras corría, por alguna razón el poni encubierto no atacaba, era como si estuviera esperando una señal agresiva de alguno de los hermanos, o como si solo atacara a quien ataque primero. Al ver esto los dos comenzaron a retroceder su trote hasta el punto en el que una vez más se encontraban juntos, con aquel corredor delante de ellos.

-¿Estás bien?- Preguntó Black, siendo el primero en hablar.

-Si... no tocó, ni siquiera cuando cayó así-

-Pareciera como si nos hubiera probado- Black volteó a ver hacia el frente. -Es bastante claro que no es un poni común-

-Parece no detenerse- Comentó Silver entonces. -No creo que esté aquí por la carrera-

-Pero no entiendo, entonces estaba siguiendo a alguien, pero si no era a nosotros...- Fue entonces cuando Black asimiló lo que estaba ocurriendo. -.. Va tras nuestros padres-

-No.. tras los portadores- Corrigió Silver. -¡Tenemos que detenerlo!-

-Podría ser peligroso- Señaló Black, pensando bien lo que podría suceder. -Tú espera mi señal, yo me encargaré-

-.. Está bien-

El unicornio y la pegaso se separaron una vez más tratando de acelerar su paso, volviendo a donde estaban cuando tenían al encubierto de lado. Este sin mirarlos por alguna razón.

Silver Lightning comenzó a agitar sus alas mientras corría mientras Black mantenía su paso, viendo con cuidado los arboles al pasar. A la derecha de Silver había un arbol aparentemente resistente a unos metros por delante de ella.

-¡Ahora!- Gritó Black entonces, Silver alzó vuelo hacia aquel árbol, revotando en él usando sus patas para impulsarse hacia la dirección del corredor. Al sentir aquel intento de ataque, el encubierto saltó sujetando la pata de Silver, arrojándola hacia la misma dirección fuera de la pista.

-¡Silver!- Gritó Black al ver a su hermana siendo arrojada, la cual cayó hacia los arboles, pero salvándose al sujetarse de las ramas. El unicornio cargó hacia aquel poni, el cual antes del impacto dio un salto hacia atrás, quedando a unos metros de Black, ahora era el unicornio el perseguido. En ese momento una sombra comenzó a cubrir a aquel poni, su cuerpo comenzó a deformarse, corriendo ahora en dos patas, aquellas sombras estaban originando lo que parecía ser una hoz de dos cuchillas. Todo esto mientras Black miraba aquel cambio tan repentino.

-¿Pero que...?- Fue entonces cuando Black del descuido se tropezó con una roca en el camino, haciéndolo girar sobre su cuerpo hasta que un árbol detuvo su camino. Terminando de la espalda contra aquel árbol, Black quiso levantarse, cuando sintió una garra tomándolo del cuello y estrellándolo contra aquel árbol pero aún siendo sujetado.

Black pudo mirar por primera vez a aquella criatura de las sombras de frente, la hoz que sostenía estaba ahora amenazando a su cuello, en ese momento puedo terminar con su vida con solo un tajo en su garganta. Pero el encubierto no pareció moverse, ni siquiera un músculo. Todo lo que se escuchaba era el fuerte viento pasar y el sonido que causaba la capucha de aquella criatura. Black no pudo ver su rostro, ya que no parecía tenerlo, lo único que pudo ver fueron sus dientes, los cuales a pesar de ser grandes, no parecían una deformación.

-... Q... Qué esperas...- Susurró Black, al menos lo que pudo, su voz se había cortado al ser sujetado del cuello. -¿No v-vas a matarme?- Volvió a hablar el unicornio. Algo había ocurrido entonces, pero aquella criatura comenzó a bajar a Black con delicadeza, dejándolo una vez más recostado para luego levantarse y mirar hacia la pista. Su hoz comenzó a desvanecerse en las sombras mientras volvía a tomar su carrera, dejando al confundido y asustado unicornio en el suelo.

Black no sabía qué pensar en ese momento, pero en aquel entonces cuando estaba siendo sujetado, creyó haber escuchado la voz de su atacante, no en sus oídos, más bien en su mente, aquella voz le decía...

-¡Black Cloud!- Se escuchó la voz de Spike en el cielo, este llevaba a Silver Lightning en su espalda. -¡¿Qué pasó?!, ¿Estás bien?-

-... Yo... estoy bien...- Dijo Black entre susurro, levantándose de su lugar, Silver se bajó del lomo de Spike para ayudarlo.

-Tenías razón, algo malo pasó- Dijo Silver Lightning. -Aquel poni, él es quien lo causó- el unicornio miró a su hermana al escuchar aquello.

-La carrera fue cancelada, logré avisarle a los ponis del dentro para salvarlos antes de que algo pase, pero ustedes estaban más adelante- Dijo Spike recordando lo que había sucedido en el grupo de la retaguardia. -Black... ¿Tú lo viste?- Preguntó el dragón con temor, aunque sorprendido al ver que el unicornio no parecía tener ningún daño.

-... Es una 'ella'- Dijo Black entonces mirando al dragón y a su hermana. -Aquel corredor... es una 'ella'... y se ha ido- Silver miró hacia la pista, sabiendo lo que significaba aquello.

-Nuestros padres...-

* * *

***Tercera Persona, con el grupo guía***

Mientras tanto en el bosque, el viento de la tarde había azotado ya entre los arboles. El cielo había tomado su tono amarillo mientras las nubes comenzaban a perderse entre su color. Repentinamente se escuchó el sonido de un árbol cayendo.

-¿Qué fue ese ruido?- Preguntó Flamer entonces, el grupo guía estaba a media hora de salir del bosque.

-¿Será algún Timberwolf?- Se preguntó Sunshine. -¿Uno.. muy grande?-

-Estén preparados- Comandó Zeta entonces. -Podría salir en cualquier momento-

Como se les dijo, los 5 siguieron su paso con todos sus sentidos atentos. Se podía ver el viento azotando contra los arboles, las hojas cayendo de un momento a otro. Fue entonces, cuando Thunder comenzó a tener aquella sensación de peligro, pues sus sentidos le decían que alguien los estaba siguiendo. Al ver hacia atrás de ellos, pudo ver cómo las hojas caían con más fuerza , pero no había ningún pony que ocasionara la caída, era como si la misma naturaleza ocasionara aquel hecho.

Cuando entonces, una sombra golpeó a un árbol a la izquierda del grupo, cayendo detrás de ellos, se trataba de un pony encubierto con una capucha, el mismo que había causado aquellas muertes.

-¡¿Qué es eso?!- Gritó Blu al ver a aquel poni correr detrás de ellos.

-¡Sigan corriendo!- Gritó Zeta en respuesta, ella guiando al grupo hacia la derecha rodeando a los arboles que estaban en su camino. Cuando de repente aquel poni encubierto volvió a saltar estrellándose contra otro árbol para cortar camino, aquel árbol cayó justo detrás del grupo mientras el perseguidor volvía a adelantarse, era claro a quienes estaba buscando.

-¡No está siguiendo!- Gritó Flamer entonces, Thunder volvió a voltear hacia atrás, en efecto se trataba de una persecución contra ellos.

-¿Qué hacemos Zeta?- Pidió Thunder entonces, pero Zeta no contestó. -¡¿Zeta?!-

-¡Alguien más está llegando!- Gritó la poni terrestre. Y en efecto, dos pegasos de la guardia real llegaron de entre los arboles.

-¡Ahí están!- Gritó uno de los pegasos.

-¿La guardia real?, ¡¿Qué es lo que hacen aquí?!- Gritó Flamer al verlos.

-¡Ustedes!, ¡Se nos envió para darles un aviso!, ¡Tienen que salir de ahí!-

-¡¿Ehh?!- Al parecer el sonido del viento jugaba con el oído de Zeta.

-¡La princesa los llama!, ¡Ustedes están en-AHHH!- Fue entonces cuando aquel encapuchado aterrizo sobre el guardia, sujetándolo de la espalda mientras hacia fuerza contra su cuerpo, tomando una de sus alas usando la boca y arrojándolo con fuerza hacia otro árbol, este cayendo por el golpe. Luego saltó hacia el otro guardia tomándolo de la cola y arrojándolo contra el aire. El pegaso gritaba del horror mientras el encubierto volvía a cambiar a su forma bípeda, su hoz regenerándose en su brazo mientras estaba en el aire, para terminar cortando el cuerpo del pegaso a la mitad.

Aquel encapuchado, el cual parecía tener la forma de un demonio cubierto, aterrizó con fuerza en el suelo, siguiendo su carrera contra los portadores. Mientras Zeta, quien había visto toda la escena, mantenía una expresión de terror en su mirada, aquello que había visto fue muy perturbador para ella.

-No es de aquí... ¡Esa cosa no es de este mundo!- Gritó Zeta en ese momento, liberando el miedo que había encerrado desde hace mucho tiempo.

-¡¿Qué rayos es eso?!, ¡No puede ser un humano!- Gritó entonces Flamer, también viendo a su perseguidor. Thunder por el otro lado, tratando de ocultar su miedo, miraba a su perseguidor.

-Esa cosa..- Dijo entonces. -Me recuerda a una leyenda urbana de nuestro mundo... parece tener la forma de...-

-¿Un recolector de almas?- Preguntó Blu aún corriendo, Thunder asintiendo. -¡¿NOS ESTÁ SIGUIENDO UN RECOLECTOR DE ALMAS?!-

-¡¿PERO POR QUÉ AHORA?!- Gritó Sunshine. -¡FUERON 15 AÑOS DE TRANQUILIDAD, ¿POR QUÉ APARECE AHORA?!-

-ZETA- Gritaba Flamer. -NO HAY OPCIÓN, DEBEMOS PELEAR-

-.. No..- Solo eso pudo decir Zeta.

-¡¿NO?!, ¡¿A QUÉ TE REFIERES CON NO?!-

-NO PODEMOS PELEAR, ¿RECUERDAS?- Gritó Zeta de regreso. -¡¿RECUERDAS EL ACUERDO QUE HICIMOS CON LA PRINCESA?!-

-¡ESTO ES ALGO SERIO ZETA, ¿YA VISTE ESA COSA?!- Gritó Tunder entonces. -NO SABEMOS SI FUIMOS LOS PRIMEROS A LOS QUE ENCONTRÓ, ¡¿VAS A ARRIESGARTE?!-

-¡ES MUY PELIGROSO ZETA, ¿QUE IMPORTA LO QUE DIJO LA PRINCESA?- Le siguió Blu.

-¡NO PODEMOS HACER NADA SI NO ELIJES ZETA!, ¡ERES NUESTRA LIDER!, ¡NO HAY OTRA MANERA!-

Eso y más era lo que escuchaba Zeta, con aquel recolector siguiéndolos, y sus compañeros atemorizados, ella no sabía en qué pensar.

Cuando al momento de perder el control, su reliquia comenzó a brillar bajo comando de ella, para al final liberar una onda que hizo contacto con los 5 y con el recolector. Haciendo que el tiempo se detenga, justo como había ocurrido en el laberinto hace 15 años.

* * *

**Continuará...**


	5. Mente antes que fuerza

Arco 2: Rapture  
Parte 1: Mente Antes que Fuerza

***P.D.V Thunder***

Me sentía paralizado, como si todo mi cuerpo hubiera dejado de responder a mis órdenes, sin saber exactamente lo que estaba ocurriendo, pues lo que habíamos visto hace unos momentos había pasado tan rápido que no sabía muy bien de qué se trataba.

Traté de abrir mis ojos, sabía bien que estaban cerrados puesto que no podía ver nada, aun si estaba despierto sentía mis párpados muy pesados. Intenté llevar uno de mis cascos a mi rostro, fue ahí cuando me di cuenta que otra vez era humano, pues en su lugar lo que tocó mis párpados habían sido mis dedos. Logré mover mi otra mano, ambas lograron frotar mi rostro para finalmente ayudarme a abrir mis ojos. Aquel lugar en donde estaba, ya lo había visto antes.

Con cuidado me levanté, sentía que mis piernas estaban muy temblorosas, tanto que tuve que sostenerme del suelo un momento usando mis manos.

-Es muy difícil acostumbrare, ¿cierto?- Aquella voz...

Miré hacia mi frente en donde había escuchado aquella voz.

-.. Vaya.. no has cambiado nada- Dije entonces, en efecto, se trataba de Zeta, el lado salvaje de Sarah. A pesar de todos los años que habían pasado, su imagen seguía siendo la misma.

-15 años sin visitarme, ya estaba comenzando a pensar que te has olvidado de mí- Dijo ella mientras se acercaba a mí para ayudarme a levantarme. -¿Realmente lo hiciste?, ¿O tu plan fue hacer que te extrañe al propósito?-

-Nada de eso- Dije sujetando mi rostro. -¿Tú me trajiste aquí?-

-Algo así, desde que Spectrum declaró a mi otra mitad como una portadora legítima, me dejó aquí sola en su mente. Fue ella quien me lo pidió de repente pero parecía tener prisa, ¿Qué está ocurriendo ahí afuera?-

-¿Estabas dormida?- Pregunté yo, para luego negar con la cabeza. -Olvida eso.. ¿Sabes por qué te lo pidió?-

-Eso mismo quisiera saber- Escuchamos otra vez, ambos miramos hacia atrás de nosotros, logramos ver a Marisol cruzada de brazos, a lo que opté por separarme de Zeta en ese momento.

-Oh vamos- Se quejó Zeta para luego ver a Marisol. -No te alarmes chica, en un momento ella les contará una vez que estén todos aquí-

De entre los humos que se veian en la parte de arriba comenzó a aparecer otro cuerpo humano, al aterrizar a nuestro nivel su imagen se formó.

-¿Contarnos sobre qué?- Preguntó la voz de aquel cuerpo, se trataba de Kath.

-Como dije antes, lo sabrán cuando estén todos- Contestó Zeta mientras se estiraba. -Solo puedo decirles que está molesta, y mucho-

-¿Cómo lo sabes?- Preguntó Marisol.

-Pues duh- Dijo Zeta a la vez que el cuerpo de Sunshine comenzaba a formarse. -Soy su lado alternativo, lo que ella siente lo siento yo a excepción de algunos casos, aunque seamos diferentes seres seguimos siendo la misma persona. Así que les sugiero que mejor no hablen y la escuchen-

En ese instante, comenzó a caminar desde las sombras la verdadera Sarah, y como había dicho su alter-ego, parecía enojada.

-Gracias por distraerlos, Zeta- Dijo esta mientras se acercaba al grupo. -¿Hiciste lo que te dije?-

-Estoy en ello- Dijo Zeta para luego desaparecer desvaneciéndose, para entonces todos enfocamos nuestra vista en Sarah, la cual seguía con su mirada seria.

-Ahora... en primer lugar- Dijo Sarah para luego voltear a verme de forma forzosa, caminando hacia a mí y sujetándome del cuello. -... Hec... ¿No te enseñaron en la militar a obedecer ordenes?-

-... ¿Eh?- Fue lo único que pude preguntar antes de recibir un golpe en el rostro por parte de Sarah.

-¡Hey!- Gritó Marisol con intención de ir tras Sarah, cuando sintió que alguien más la detuvo. Se trataba de Zeta, quien había regresado de un momento a otro.

-No puedo irme ni un momento, ¿Verdad?- Dijo esta para luego mirar la escena. -Tú solo mira-

Mientras intentaba levantarme, sentí cómo Sarah sujetaba mi cabello para alzar mi vista, nivelandola a su rostro. Parecía que iba a decir algo más, pero luego me soltó repentinamente.

-¿Saben lo que sus gritos ocasionan?- Continuó, esta vez dirigiéndose a todos. -El pánico es una de las razones por las que un guerrero abandona su lugar... pero no los culpo, ya que ninguno sabía en ese momento a qué nos enfrentamos, ni siquiera yo- Sarah dio un suspiró antes de seguir. -Claro que también es mi culpa- Terminando, esta vez poniendo su mano en mi hombro. -Lamento lo del golpe, de todas maneras luego no lo sentirás-

-Sarah- Habló Sunshine finalmente. -Mejor ve al grano, ¿Qué es lo que sucede?-

-Es verdad, hablas como si supieras lo que ocurre- Le siguió Katherine.

-La verdad... no lo sé- Respondió Sarah mirando a sus compañeras. -Ni yo tenía idea, no esperé que algo así siquiera existiera, PERO sea lo que haya sido, es la razón por la que estábamos guiando al grupo, ¿O no lo recuerdan?- Entre nosotros nos miramos, tratando de entender lo que decía la portadora de la fuerza.

-La verdad... nunca nos dijeron bien lo que... Sarah, nosotros pensamos que...-

-¿Que eramos invitados especiales?- Me interrumpió Sarah para luego negar con la cabeza. -... Amanda me habló hace unas semanas-

* * *

***3 semanas y 2 días antes, narrado por Sarah***

Me parecía muy curioso que solicite mi presencia, ya que como ustedes saben, no nos familiarizamos en mucho.

Durante la noche, cuando no había ningún pony alrededor, caminé a su hogar después de que se me dijera que vaya. No tenía idea de para qué me quería. Me recibió como se le recibe a las visitas, las velas de su casa estaban encendidas, para no llamar la atención con las luces.

-Creo que te preguntarás el por qué te llamé- Dijo ella después de invitarme a una taza de chocolate.

-La verdad, en eso estaba pensando- Respondí yo entonces.

-Bien- Dijo ella para luego levantarse de su lugar, caminando hacia su escritorio. -No voy a pedirte que me escuches, pero siendo la lider de los portadores de la unión-

-Los portadores ya no colaboramos en Equestria, señora-

-Escúchame- Dijo Amanda para que yo guarde silencio, eso hice, y la dejé seguir. -Algo grande está por ocurrir, eso siento desde hace meses-

-¿Meses?- Pregunté entonces, ella se acercó sosteniendo un rollo de pergamino en su hocico.

-¿Has escuchado sobre los rumores que se dicen de la escritura de la biblia?-

-¿La... biblia?..- Esto me había dejado inquieta, ¿Me había llamado por un tema religioso?

-Rumores dicen que fueron escritos con la ayuda de una deidad, como si algo fuera de nuestro límite les dijera a sus autores qué escribir... algo así me ha estado sucediendo-

-¿Perdón?- Al momento en el que pregunté, ella mostró el contenido de aquel pergamino, su escritura... bastante extraña, ni siquiera estaba en ningún idioma que pudiera entender, más que eso, ¿Era un idioma existente?

-Esta escritura... la he estado haciendo hace meses en mis tiempos libres, dando un total de unas 7 horas en total, lo curioso es que no sé lo que significa o el por qué la he estado realizando, aún no sé si la he terminado, pero me estoy ocupando en tratar de traducirla, algo que ha sido imposible hasta ahora- Dijo Amanda dando un suspiro.

-Esto... ¿Qué tiene que ver conmigo?- Pregunté entonces.

-Bueno... he intentado hablar con el señor sobre este tema, sin embargo él solo me ha dicho que me ha usado de mensajera de otro mundo... como si estuviera escribiendo algún mensaje del más halla, pero ni yo lo puedo entender- Dijo para finalmente enrollar el pergamino. -Sarah, algo me dice que nuestro mundo, este mundo está por cambiar... se me da una fecha, pero sigue sin ser coherente-

-Amanda- Dije poniendo mis cascos de frente. -¿Cual es esa fecha?-

-... Si no me equivoco... será el mismo día que la carrera anual de las hojas-

-¿Qué?- Pregunté muy confundida. -Pero... ¿Por qué esa fecha?-

-... No lo sé... Sarah, si no me equivoco, aquella predicción será la causa de ese cambio que te dije... tenemos que evitar que suceda, por imposible que suena-

* * *

*De regreso a la mente de Sarah*

-Ella me pidió que nosotros 5 estemos presentes en la carrera de las hojas... creo que su predicción era cierta... pero no imaginé que algo así sucediera- Terminó de hablar para luego mirarnos. -Mientras nosotros evitamos a lo que nos está persiguiendo, los subordinados de Marco se dirigen hacia donde nosotros, es lo que quería decirles...-

Hubo silencio después de eso, ninguno se atrevió a decir ninguna palabra, Sarah se acercó a nosotros con una miranda de pena.

-Debí decirles antes... tal vez de esa manera mínimo esperarían a lo que nos enfrentamos... por ahora- Dijo esta levántandose. -Nuestro deber es simplemente evitar los ataques de esa cosa, y esperar...-

-¿Esperar?... ¿Eso es todo?- Preguntó Marisol.

-Si, eso es todo- Respondió Sarah. -No les pediré nada más... solo... escúchenme desde ahora, y todo saldrá bien- No muy seguro de lo que ocurria, simplemente asentí, las demás hicieron lo mismo, y luego Sarah. -Voy a ingresarnos a nuestro plano... y no lo olviden- UNa vez que dijo esto, nuestra imagen se desvanecía, y una vez más regresábamos a nuestra realidad.


	6. Subordinados

*** **El punto en el que los 5 portadores entraron a la mente de Sarah hasta que salieron

Arco 2: Rapture  
Parte 2: Subordinados

En las afueras de Poniville, momentos antes, los competidores o al menos los que sobrevivieron trotaban a paso corto en dirección al pueblo. La carrera de las hojas, evento anual en el pueblo, había sido cancelada, pero nadie sabía la razón, a excepción de 2 ponis y un dragón.

Black Cloud caminaba junto con su hermana, la cual estaba herida de una de sus patas, acercándose al grupo de ponis que habían sido evacuados del evento.

-Black... me duele...- Dijo Silver a duras penas, mientras sentía como su hermano la dejaba apoyarse de él.

-No puedo hallar ninguna posibilidad de lo que haya pasado.. solo espero que nuestros padres estén bien- Dijo Silver mientras veía cómo algunos ponis eran atendidos. Nadie tenía idea de lo que ocurría en el bosque, y debido a la situación, muchos ponis no se habían fijado de que faltaban participantes.

-Black... ¿Qué fue lo que pasó contigo?- Preguntó Silver, llegando al punto de reunión, a lo que ella se recostó para descansar un momento.

-Ya te dije que no lo sé, esa cosa me tenía enfrente... no tengo idea sobre el por qué terminó dejándome ahí- Respondió el unicornio inquieto, aquel momento le había dejado mucho que pensar.

-Dijiste que se trataba de una 'ella'...- Recordó Silver a su hermano.

-La miré de frente... no pude ver su rostro, tampoco pude diferenciar si esa cosa era real, solo lo sé, no sé cómo pero lo supe al verla- En el cielo se podían ver a un grupo de pegasos volando al lugar, el uniforme que usaban dejaba en claro qué grupo era.

-Los Wonderbolts... ¿Qué hacen aquí?- Preguntó Silver.

-Si ellos están aquí, entonces el tío Acid también-

-¿Irán a hablar con él?, hazlo, yo estaré bien- Dijo Silver poniendose de pie, mientras Acid se iba trotando hacia el grupo conformado por los Wonderbolts.

-¡Escuchen todos!- Gritó la capitana Spitfire. -¡Tenemos instrucciones de guiarlos hacia un refugio, ahí estarán a salvo!-

-¿A salvo?, ¿De qué?- Preguntó uno de lso ponis del grupo, Soarin se acercó a su compañera.

-Spitfire, no creo que que tengan idea sobre lo que esté ocurriendo aquí- Susurró este.

-.. Buen punto- Razonó la capitana. -Soarin, tú y Rainbow busquen por los que no estén en el grupo, es importante que estén todos-

-¿Qué harán tú y los demás?-

-Pues...- -Disculpen- Aquella voz habían interrumpido la conversación de los pegasos, los cuales miraron a ver al unicornio.

-¿Black Cloud?, ¿Qué haces aquí?- Preguntó Spitfire al ver al hijo de Thunder y Flamer.

-¿Está Acid Speed aquí?... lo estoy buscando- Los pegasos miraron entre sí para luego mirar al unicornio con pena.

-Lo lamento, pero Acid en este momento tiene una tarea de buscar supervivientes en el bosque-

-Spit... dijiste 'supervivientes'- Remarcó Soarin, aquella palabra daba a entender que la cosa estuvo fea.

-No se preocupen, yo... ya estoy enterado...- Dijo Black bajando un poco la mirada.

-¿De verdad?... entonces viste...-

-No, no vi los cuerpos...- Terminó Black, sintiendo de repente el silencio de los pegasos, al mirarlos pudo ver una mueca de espanto en ambos.

-... ¿Cuerpos?...- Dijeron en unisono.

* * *

-ZETA- Gritaba Flamer mientras corría a toda marcha junto con los demás portadores, siendo perseguidos por aquel recolector. -NO HAY OPCIÓN, DEBEMOS PELEAR-

-.. No..- Solo eso pudo decir Zeta.

-¡¿NO?!, ¡¿A QUÉ TE REFIERES CON NO?!-

-NO PODEMOS PELEAR, ¿RECUERDAS?- Gritó Zeta de regreso. -¡¿RECUERDAS EL ACUERDO QUE HICIMOS CON LA PRINCESA?!-

-¡ESTO ES ALGO SERIO ZETA, ¿YA VISTE ESA COSA?!- Gritó Tunder entonces. -NO SABEMOS SI FUIMOS LOS PRIMEROS A LOS QUE ENCONTRÓ, ¡¿VAS A ARRIESGARTE?!-

-¡ES MUY PELIGROSO ZETA, ¿QUE IMPORTA LO QUE DIJO LA PRINCESA?- Le siguió Blu.

-¡NO PODEMOS HACER NADA SI NO ELIJES ZETA!, ¡ERES NUESTRA LIDER!, ¡NO HAY OTRA MANERA!-

Eso y más era lo que escuchaba Zeta, con aquel recolector siguiéndolos, y sus compañeros atemorizados, ella no sabía en qué pensar.

Cuando al momento de perder el control, su reliquia comenzó a brillar bajo comando de ella, para al final liberar una onda que hizo contacto con los 5 y con el recolector.***** La luz se extinguió en ese momento, los portadores seguían corriendo, pero parecían estar más tranquilos, como si estuvieran más concentrados en seguir adelante.

-¡Recuerden lo que les dije!- Gritó Zeta en ese momento. -¡Sigan adelante!-

* * *

-No sé muy bien lo que nos haya atacado... pero parece responder cuando siente alguna amenaza- Le decía Black al duo Wonderbolt.

-¿Qué clase de amenaza?- Preguntó Soarin.

-Si no es atacado... no atacará... si siente alguna amenaza... esa amenaza morirá-

* * *

-¡SIGAN AVANZANDO!- Gritaba Zeta mientras se adentraban a una zona espesa del bosque, se podía ver neblina al rededor. -¡SIGAN AVANZANDO!-

-¡ESTÁ MUY CERCA!- Gritó Thunder en ese momento, aquella figura dio un salto preparando su hoz hacia el suelo, en dirección a Blu, pero esta dio un paso de lado evitando el impacto, haciendo que el atacante se retrase en su carrera.

-¡YA ESTÁ ATACANDO!- Gritó la unicornio azul. -¡¿QUÉ HACEMOS?!-

-¡NO RESPONDAN!- Ordenó Zeta. -SERÁ PEOR SI RESPONDEMOS, SOLO CORRAN- El grupo decidió obedecer, y tal como se esperaba, su ritmo de cabalgata parecía favorecer a su favor la persecución. Sin embargo eso no le gustaba a su perseguidor, quien de momento comenzó a arojar ataques con su hoz, quienes aunque no lograban dar contra el grupo, si llegaban a cortar algunos arboles con un solo tajo.

-¡Ya se está desesperando!- Gritó Flamer entonces. -¡Dentro de poco si seguimos así nos atrapará!-

-¡UN POCO MÁS!- Gritaba Zeta de repente.

-¡ZETA!-

-¡UN POCO MÁS!- Repitió Zeta mientras el grupo salia del bosque, al momento en el que su perseguidor salió también, una figura alada salió de entre los arboles.

El grupo miró hacia arriba, Zeta con una mirada de victoria, mientras veían cómo dos seres se encontraban en el aire.

-Esos son...- Susurró Flamer.

-.. Tom y Mel...-

Y en ese mismo instante, una gran esfera de hielo cayó encima de aquella figura, haciendo que esta se detenga mientras sufría de una rápida congelación. Los portadores de a un paso lograron detener su carrera, mirando hacia atrás, para ver cómo aquel ser que los estaba siguiendo había terminado siendo congelado.

Resulta que en todo este tiempo, a la vez que el recolector perseguía a los portadores, desde una distancia segura a la vez eran seguidos por Tom, quien en su forma de angel volaba mientras en su espalda llevaba a Melissa, la cual cargaba una esfera de hielo lo suficientemente fuerte para congelar a su objetivo.

Y tal como se había pensado, el plano tuvo éxito. La esfera había sido arrojada contra el recolector justo en el momento en el que se encontraba fuera del bosque.

-¡MEL, CONGELALA LO MÁS QUE PUEDAS!- Gritó Tom, a lo que Melisa asintió y comenzó a arrojar un rayo helado a discreción en dirección al perseguidor.

* * *

Mientras tanto, en la zona en la que se encontraban los supervivientes, otras dos figuras comenzaron a aterrizar, se trataban de Cristal acompañada por el pegaso Acid Speed, quienes aterrizaron a unos metros de Spitfire, Soarin y Black Cloud, acercándose a paso lento.

-Señora- Habló Acid Speed en ese momento. -La amenaza fue contenida-

* * *

**Continuará...**


	7. La brigada

Arco 2: Rapture  
Parte 3: La Brigada

En las afueras del bosque se podía ver un destello blanco iluminando aquella zona. Aquella sombra que perseguía a los portadores de la unión hace unos momentos ahora se encontraba congelada en el hielo creado por Melisa, gracias a la emboscada creada solamente por ella y Tom. Y en efecto, la noticia había llegado a los oídos del pueblo, sin embargo entre ellos aún no se sabía muy bien lo que ocurría en ese momento.

Habían pasado varios minutos desde ese momento, y ahora se veían varios guardias de la legión nocturna alrededor de aquel cuerpo congelado. La complexión de este no era muy clara, puesto que para aquel momento se encontraba rodeado de nieve, el rayo generado por Melisa había incrementado en potencia con los años.

-Tom, el objetivo ha sido congelado- Dijo esta mirando a su creación. Aquel recolector completamente inmóvil dentro del enorme bloque de hielo.

-Bien hecho Mel, estoy seguro de que no podrá salir de ahí- Replicó Tom. -Ahora solo falta esperar... a la princesa le interesará ver esta cosa-

La noche estaba por caer en ese entonces, el cielo mostraba un claro color morado, señal del atardecer esfumándose.

Dos ponis se acercaban en algún momento de la noche, dos ponis ya maduros. tanto Tom como Melissa se acercaron dando un saludo militar.

-¿Qué demonios es esa cosa?- Preguntó el poni macho, el cual se trataba de Marco Acanto, akka Slide. El prisionero, aún congelado había sido rodeado por varios guardias, y aquel lugar había quedado restringido.

-Sea lo que sea, iba tras los portadores de la unión- Respondió Tom mientras daba vuelta acercándose al lugar junto con los otros.

-¿Cómo estás seguro de eso, Tom?- Preguntó la yegua, la cual se trataba de nadie menos que Amanda, segunda al mando de la brigada.

¿Qué era la brigada?, 15 años atrás cuando se inició el pacto entre los portadores y la princesa sobre el no uso del poder de las reliquias, en su lugar se formó un grupo conformado por los reencarnados elegidos. Después del mensaje que recibió Amanda, aquel día en actualidad había sido la primera vez en la que ambos grupos trabajaban juntos, sin embargo también era la primera vez desde aquel juicio en la que algo extraño ocurría relacionado a los portadores.

-Después del incidente, hablamos con la lider del grupo Sarah, quien lideró a los chicos durante la persecución. Tambié hablamos con los sobrevivientes a los ataques, solo hubieron 2... Black Cloud y Silver Lightning-

-¡¿Mis nietos?!- Preguntó Amanda alarmada.

-¡¿Cómo es que ambos sobrevivieron?!- Preguntó Marco en un estado parecido.

-No sabría explicarlo, yo solo estoy conforme con el hecho de que sigan convida, sin embargo inquieta lo que Black Cloud tuvo para ofrecer- Habló Melissa entonces.

-Si quieren saber con exactitud, deberían hablarle con él, pues no sabríamos bien lo que quiso decir- Agregó Tom entonces. -Según él, el objetivo de esa cosa no era atacar, pero mostró un comportamiento diferente según lo que explicó Sarah-

-Un interrogatorio a ambos no vendría mal- Pensó Marco en voz alta, para luego mirar a los jóvenes. -Chicos, llamen a Cristal, su deber es vigilar este lugar, quizás los Wonderbolts sean de ayuda. A cualquier señal de algo extraño no duden en actuar. Nosotros interrogaremos a Sarah y a Black Cloud, eso es todo- Tom y Melissa dieron un último saludo mientras tanto Amanda como Marco se marchaban del lugar.

-No pude evitar sentir que otra vez te sentiste como en tus días de militar, primo- Dijo Amanda en forma de juego.

-Ahora mismo lo importante es asegurarnos de que todo esté en orden, la pregunta es: ¿Qué pasará después?-

-No había pensado en eso... pero de una forma u otra, ahora nos toca hablar con Sarah y Black-

* * *

Las horas nocturnas pasaron, y en todo momento aquel lugar era vigilado por la guardia lunar. En todo momento esta era vigilada por algún miembro de la brigada, en aquel entonces Melisa se encontraba repozando, era Tom quien vigilaba el bloque de hielo. De un momento este se acercó al cuerpo helado.

-Espero y estés feliz ahora, bestia- habló este, dando a pensar que sus palabras eran entendibles por el cuerpo congelado. -Inocentes murieron gracias a tí, sin mencionar el hecho de ir tras mis amigos. ¿Crees que fue divertido?, fíjate quien ríe ahora...- Mientras este hablaba, dió unos pasos a su frente.

-Black dice que pudiste matarlo también, pero no lo hiciste.. No me importa cual haya sido la razón, pues siendo caso contrario puedo asegurarte que no estarías congelada solamente... ¿Por qué congelada?, Black dice que eres una 'ella', pero eso no importa- Tom se alejó finalmente de 'ella'. -Pronto tu destino será decidido, perra- Dijo finalmente terminando así.

-Tom, ¿Qué sucede?- Dijo la voz de Melisa, esta había llegado para su turno.

-No es nada... esa cosa me deja inquieto- Dijo el angel mirando al bloque de hielo.

-No va a salir de ahí, me aseguré de eso-

-Lo sé... aunque tego que admitir que todo fue gracias a Sarah, quien planeó todo-

-A los 5- Corrigió Melisa. -El plan funcionó porque confiaron en ella, aún sin saber lo que sucedía.

-Sigo sin entender por qué nos dejaron esto a nuestro cargo y no a ellos- Se preguntó Tom.

-Porque ellos también confían en nosotros- Respondió Melisa. -Debes descansar, mañana ellos estarán aquí-

-... Está bien...- Tom decidió marcharse a descansar, había sido un largo día para ellos.

* * *

Y como marcaba el momento, la noche siguió su curso en el pueblo, como si lo único que había pasado era la cancelación de la carrera, pero en las afueras del bosque ya era otra historia. La única casa que no dormía era la de Amanda.

A mitad de la noche, Black Cloud había salido de aquel lugar, pues su interrogatorio había terminado. En su rostro se le notaba cansansio, todo lo que él quería era regresar a casa. Pero su día aún no terminaba ahí.

-Pzzzz- cuchó de repente una voz llamándolo, Black volteó a ambos lados, pero no parecía que alguien mas estuviera presente.

-Por aquí- Volvió a escuchar aquella voz. -No, no voltees...- Dijo después, Black mirando al frente, tratando de seguir aquella petición, aún cuando su curiosidad lo invadía.

-¿Quien eres?- Preguntó el unicornio entonces. -No tengo nada que ofrecerte-

-No estoy buscando nada físico, joven- Dijo aquella voz. -Mi nombre es Zina, y estoy aquí por tus padres-

-¿Mis padres?- Preguntó Black Cloud, ahora exaltado. -¿Qué quieres con ellos?-

-Hablaré, pero le pido que me escuché sin interrumpir- Habló la voz de Zina, a lo que Black decidió guardar silencio. -... Para estos momentos tú ya sabrás sobre el pasado de tus padres como portadores de la unión-

-... Si... lo sé, sé que en su tiempo fueron gente importante... ¿Y eso que?-

-Tengo un mensaje para ellos, necesito que tú se los digas, puede que sea confuso ya que yo tampoco lo entiendo, pero estoy segura de que ellos sabrán traducirlo- Habló la voz de Zina, a lo cual calló un momento, para luego hablar. -... "Rapture sabe de las 3 raíces, esa es la razón de su llegada, deben proteger la raíz del presente hasta que que logre reunirse con las otras, de lo contrario, la vida como la conocen cambiará"... No sé muy bien lo que significa, pero cuando lo escuché me dejó inquieta-

-... No, no logro entender... ¿Quien rayos es Rapture?... ¿Las 3 raíces?... ¿Cómo esperas que me aprenda todo eso?-

-No te preocupes- Al momento en el que Black escuchó esto último, sintiendo como una garra sujetaba su mejilla, esta teniendo el aspecto de una pata de algún ave. -No lo olvidarás... siento que pronto algo radical sucederá... ¿Cual era tu nombre?-

-... Black Cloud...-

-Trataré de no olvidar- Dijo aquella voz a la vez que el unicornio se veía libre de aquella garra. -No todo es lo que parece, Black Cloud... es lo único que puedo decir... sé que pronto nos volveremos a ver...- Dicho esto, el unicornio solo pudo escuchar el sonido de alas aleteando, al momento de voltear, ya no había nadie ahí, pero en el suelo se encontraba lo que parecía una pluma plateada. Creyendo que esto sería una pista para en el futuro decidió tomarla, muy confundido por lo que recién ocurrió. Tenía que irse a casa, mañana sería un día duro.

Sin embargo, un pensamiento cruzó por su mente, por alguna razón logró recordar aquel mensaje a la perfección, casi como si este hubiera sido grabado, pero una parte de él lo dejaba inquieto.

-¿Qué pasa si... esa cosa que perseguía a mis padres... es Rapture?- Dijo mirando a la dirección en la que se encontraba el bosque. -Según Zina, Rapture sabe de estas 3 raíces... ¿pero que son?-

Mientras él pensaba en aquello, alguien más lo vigilaba desde el tejado de una de las viviendas, cubierto con una capucha larga y gris, y un enorme par de alas plateadas en su espalda.

-Estoy segura de que puedo contar contigo, Black Cloud..-

* * *

**Continuará...**


	8. Arrepentimiento

Arco 2: Rapture  
Parte 4: Arrepentimiento

A la mañana siguiente, el cielo recién había mostrado el sol. Varias casas en el pueblo habían sido cerradas. Todos los presentes se encontraban en la plaza central, donde se le rendía honor a todos los ponis que habían perdido la vida en la carrera del día anterior. Dando sus palabras se encontraba Melisa quien se había ofrecido representar a la brigada, los cuales había sido los responsables de que las muertes terminaran.

Mientras tanto, en la zona vigilada junto al bosque se encontraba Tom, aún viendo aquel cuerpo congelado que anteriormente era considerado una amenaza. Su estado de animo debido a lo del día anterior seguía igual, claro que él no había sido testigo claro de aquellos hechos.

Cambiando de lugar, se encontraba Black Cloud en casa, este seguía en su cama recostado. En la cama de alado se encontraba su hermana Silver aún dormida, pero no quizo despertarla, él estaba enfocado en otra cosa. Aquella visita repentina era todo en lo que él pensaba. ¿Quien era Zina?, juzgando por aquellas garras se podría decir que se trataba de algún grifo, ¿Un grifo en Poniville?, se describían a los grifos como criaturas temperamentales, agresivas. ¿Por qué un grifo le diría esas cosas?

Sarah, por el otro lado, se había quedado en las afueras, lejos del pueblo y del bosque. Algo no dejaba de molestarla, como si sus días de tranquilidad pronto estarían por terminar, eso descartando los hechos ocurridos. Dudosa, miró su brazalete, ella al igual que los otros portadores había conservado su reliquia, sin embargo comenzaba a dudar sobre el por qué había sido elegida, más que nada el por qué había sido al primera elegida. Como líder de los portadores, tenía que ver por el bien de sus compañeros, sin perjudicar a otros en lo mínimo.

Debido a esto, ella se sentía culpable por las muertes ocurridas, llegando a pensar que tal vez no merecía el cargo que se le había dado.

Por el otro lado, estaba la promesa que le habían hecho a Equestria, la cual hasta ahora habían cumplido hasta el momento. Bajo el coste de aquellos ponis, habían logrado congelar a aquel asesino, pero algo la molestaba, algo de repente le llegó a la mente. Las palabras de Black Cloud en su interrogatorio según Amanda:

"Ella atacaba a cualquiera que fuera una amenaza"

-... Si eso era cierto... ¿Por qué...?- Pensaba ella en voz alta. -¿Por qué se enfocaba en nosotros?- El viento comenzó a soplar en aquel momento, mirando a la dirección en la que se encontraba el bosque.

-Esa cosa debió tener un objetivo principal, en ese caso, debió eliminar a quienes se interpongan en su camino- En aquel entonces recordó algo mas. Según Black, hasta donde se sabe todos los que habían muerto, a excepción de él y su hermana, habían respondido en amenaza.

-Las muertes fueron a la defensiva... todos los que la atacaron terminaron muertos... si eso es cierto y ella de alguna forma logra liberarse, su objetivo primario sería...-

-La Brigada- Dijo alguien mas detrás de ella, de la sorpresa Sarah volteó hacia atrás, logrando ver a alguien más cubierto con una capucha gris, no podía distinguir sus extremidades, pero podía ver un par de alas en su espalda, su rostro cubierto por una mascara de lobo.

-... Quien...-

-No hay tiempo para hablar- Interrumpió esta. -Mi nombre es Zina, y estoy aquí para avisarte... no todo es lo que parece-

-¿Qué?... ¿De qué hablas?..- Preguntó Sarah extrañada.

-¿Crees que una trampa como esa será suficiente para detenerla?-

-¿Detenerla?... Te refieres a...-

-Su nombre es Rapture- Habló Zina interrumpiendo otra vez. -Y es más fuerte de lo que piensas... piensan que la han detenido pero se equivocan, estará inmóvil por ahora, pero el futuro sigue siendo el mismo, ¡nada ha cambiado!-

-Te refieres... ¡¿Ella se liberará?!- En ese momento el viento sopló aún más fuerte, Sarah terminó cubriéndose de este, haciéndole difícil ver que las mangas de Zina habían sido removidas por unos segundos. Aquel viento iba en dirección hacia el bosque, dirección hacia la cual Sarah volvió a mirar.

-... ¿Cómo se si debo confiar en ti?- Preguntó la portadora de la fuerza sin ver a Zina.

-No te diré que lo hagas- Respondió esta. -Solo estoy aquí como mensajera- Dicho esto, Zina volteó en dirección contraria.

Sarah cerró sus puños imaginando lo que podría pasar, por un momento volteó a ver a Zina, pero esta se había ido. No le importaba si eso había sido una ilusión o no, si ella tuviera razón, entonces sus amigos...

* * *

Cristal había llegado hacia donde se encontraba Tom, la ceremonia de honor a los caidos había terminado y le tocaba a ella vigilar.

-Tom, tómate un descanso- Habló la cambiante. -Te romperás la cabeza si solo te quedas mirando-

-Perdóname Cris- Dijo Tom soltando un suspiro, al mismo tiempo que este comenzó a sentir la briza. Al mirar al cielo, pudo ver que este comenzaba a nublarse. -Que extraño... pensé que hoy sería día soleado-

-Estaré bien- Dijo Cristal. -Una lluvia no me hará nada-

-.. No, es otra cosa... olvídalo, necesito relajarme un poco- Dicho esto Tom tomó paso alejándose de aquel lugar. Cristal soltó un suspiro y siguió su paso hacia el bloque de hielo.

Fue entonces cuando lo notó, al acercarse y mirar con cuidado pudo ver que el bloque seguía intacto, pero algo estaba mal, no parecía haber ningún cuerpo adentro. Más aún, debajo del bloque se podía ver una especie de agujero, como si alguien hubiera cavado desde adentro.

-.. No... No puede ser..- Entonces sucedió, detrás de ella había salido desde el suelo, aquel asesino había resurgido desde tierra. El sonido dejó paralizada a Cristal, quien no dudó en voltear hacia atrás, contemplando así su peor temor.

* * *

Sarah se encontraba dando carrera hacia aquella zona del bosque, sus pasos resonaban a la vez que su respiración se le dificultaba. Fue entonces cuando logró escuchar un grito, aquel grito era el de Cristal.

-No.. sucedió, esa cosa... No, Rapture logró liberarse!-

No muy lejos de ahí, Tom también había escuchado aquel grito. Sin dudar tomó carrera hacia aquel lugar. Al llegar pudo ver el enorme agujero, y a pocos metros de este...

El cuerpo de Cristal en el suelo, dividido por la mitad desde arriba a abajo, en el rostro de esta podía ver que algo la había dejado petrificada, como si lo último que hubiera visto fuera algo que no debió suceder. Tom se veía petrificado al ver el cuerpo de su amiga de esa manera.

-Cri... Cristal...- Susurró este cayendo de rodillas, incapaz de mantenerse en pie. Luego pudo escucharlo, el sonido de alguien corriendo entre los arboles del bosque, en dirección al pueblo.

-¡TOM!- Se escuchó la voz de Sarah, la cual apenas llegó logró ver el cadaver de su amiga cambiante. -Cri... Cristal...- Al ver aquella escena, solo se le ocurrió alguna posibilidad. -... Rapture...-

-.. ¿Eh?...- Susurró Tom volteando a verla.

-Fue Rapture... ¿Verdad?...-

-¿Rapture?-

-¡Esa cosa!- Gritó Sarah finalmente, era esto lo que había dicho Zina, su miedo ahora estaba sucediendo. La brigada se había puesto entre Rapture y su objetivo.

-¿Esa cosa se llama Rapture?- Preguntó él, para luego mirara el cuerpo de Cristal, no podía evitar sentirse culpable, al dejar que Cristal se quedara sola... pudo haber sido él y no ella...

-¡Sarah, quédate aquí y cuida el cuerpo de Cristal!- Dijo Tom desplegando sus alas. -¡Iré a buscar a los demás, vengaremos a Cristal cueste lo que cueste!-

-¡No Tom!- Gritó Sarah. -¡Es muy peligroso!-

-¡De todos modos irá tras nosotros!- Gritó Tom poniéndose frente a Sarah, esta se encontraba asustada, tanto por lo que sucedía como la manera en la que la miraba Tom. -Lleva a Cristal... A un un lugar seguro... ya no podemos hacer nada... lo siento- Y dicho esto, el ángel negro alzó vuelo, dejando en tierra a Sarah.

-¡NO LO HAGAS, TOMAS!- Gritó Sarah de manera desesperada, pero ya era tarde, su amigo se había ido, y no podía seguirlo. Volteando hacia donde se encontraba el cuerpo dividido de Cristal, solamente pudo acercarse a la mitad de arriba, ponerse de rodillas para así cerrar los ojos de su amiga caída, no pudo evitar llorar, tratando de limpiarse el rostro de las lágrimas con ambos brazos. El recuerdo de cuando la vio por primera vez llegó a su mente en ese momento, cuando con la ayuda de las portadoras de la armonía lograron despojarla de su lado corrupto. Luego recordó su valiente decisión de quedarse en la tierra durante ese ataque pre-mano, y la manera en la que intentó integrarse al grupo.

A pesar de que ella era diferente a los demás, sin duda era una gran amiga, y ahora se había ido, para siempre.

* * *

**Continuará...**


	9. Tom vs Rapture

Arco 2: Rapture  
Parte 5: Tom vs Rapture

En poniville, la situación se había vuelto muy calmada. Debido a lo sucedido ayer, muchos ponis no tenían ánimos ni de salir de sus casas. En cierto punto, los hermanos Black y Silver se encontraban encerrados en su habitación, Silver intentando conciliar el sueño que no logró aquella noche, su hermano por otra parte se había quedado pensativo. Anoche había tenido aquel extraño encuentro con aquella chica bípeda llamada Zina, fue todo tan rápido y a la vez confuso para él.

Lo que más le inquietaba era aquel extraño mensaje que le había dejado Zina aquel momento, ¿Qué querría decir?

Justo en aquel momento, se escuchó la puerta principal siendo golpeada.

-¿Quien será?- Preguntó Silver en ese momento.

-Iré a ver, espera aquí- Dijo Black con voz baja, dando paso fuera de la habitación, se le notaba la inquietud en aquel entonces, quizás era debido a que la puerta seguía siendo golpeada mientras él se iba acercando. Finalmente abrió, solo para ver como Zeta entraba con prisa y sin invitación.

-¿Tía Zeta?, ¿Qué hace usted aquí ahora?- la yegua terrestre no respondió, simplemente siguió en su búsqueda, se le veía desesperada mientras recorría el lugar.

-¡¿Donde están tus padres?!- Gritó en aquel momento.

-¿Mis padres?, Ellos no están en este momento-

-¡¿QUÉ?!- Zeta volteó hacia él. -¡Necesito verlos AHORA!, ¡Algo horrible está por suceder!, si no me doy prisa... será muy tarde...-

-Tía...- En aquel momento Black recordó, el mensaje, era ahora o nunca. Después de todo ella era la líder de los portadores de la unión. -... Rapture sabe de las 3 raíces, esa es la razón de su llegada, deben proteger la raíz del presente hasta que logre reunirse con las otras, de lo contrario, la vida como la conocen cambiará-

Un enorme silencio se creó en el momento en el que Black guardó silencio, no por la duración, sino por el ambiente que se había formado.

-... ¿De donde salió todo eso Black?- Preguntó muy seria la yegua. -¿De donde lo sacaste?-

-... Zina... no sé quien era, ni de donde conoce a mis padres.. pero me pidió que les diga ese mensaje... no entendí muy bien lo que significaba, pero..-

-Pero yo sí- Interrumpió Zeta, dando paso a la puerta en manera de salida. -.. Ahora es más urgente que encuentre a tus padres... necesito que avises al pueblo para una evacuación inmediata, no quiero a ningún civil en este lugar, eso te incluye a tí y a tu hermana, los quiero fuera de esto-

-... Entendido- Y sin decir más, Zeta salió del lugar, mientras Black regresaba a avisarle a su hermana.

Una hora pasó, la evacuación fue realizada con calma más que nada debido a que nadie sabía el por qué se realizó, aunque muchos temían lo peor. Todos irían en dirección a las afueras opuestas al bosque, y ahí tendrían que esperar hasta que se les avise. Los hermanos también se encontraban ahí, ambos aún sin saber el paradero de sus padres o algunos de sus amigos, aunque de estos tenían una idea.

Finalmente sucedió, en el ahora vacío pueblo había llegado Rapture, lo único que podía escuchar en aquel entonces era el soplido del viento, el cual hacía que su túnica se moviera al ritmo. A paso lento recorrió el pueblo, inquieta por el hecho de que no había ni una sola alma en el lugar, ¿habrán previsto su escape?

Pero su búsqueda no tardó mucho, no muy lejos de ahí aterrizó Tom, sus oscuras alas dejaron soltar algunas plumas en ese momento. En su mano izquierda sostenía lo que parecía ser un sable negro, el cual hacía juego con su uniforme de la brigada. Rapture notó su presencia, empuñando su guadaña una vez mas, esta vez amenazándolo a él.

-Has asesinado a mi amiga, tu.. monstruo- Tom tomó pose de combate, mostrando amenaza contra Rapture. -Ahora será diferente.. si, sé todo sobre tí, tu instinto asesino... solo me pregunto una cosa... ¿Por qué?- Al humano se le salían algunas lágrimas aquel momento. -¡¿Por qué estás aquí?!... ¡¿Y por qué asesinaste a todos esos ponis?!... me encargaré de mandarte de regreso al infierno, ¡bestia!- Finalmente, Tom cargó en vuelo directo hacia su enemigo, esta recibiéndolo de manera defensiva, colocando su guadaña entre ambos, creando un fuerte estruendo.

Tom lanzaba ataques en contra de Rapture de manera agresiva, esta más que atacar solamente los retenía. Podía sentir el enojo que habitaba en el semi-angel, lo que hacía en realidad es leer su mente a través de su ira. Cada ataque para ella era un recuerdo más de Tom, arrebatado sin que se diera cuenta. En estos logró ver a todos sus amigos, a la familia que tuvo en la tierra. Cada recuerdo, incluso los que él había olvidado.

Rapture en ese momento lanzó un fuerte ataque, el cual Tom logró recibir, aunque este terminó expulsado varios metros lejos de ella, intentando mantener la compostura. Ese último ataque a la vez permitió a Rapture ver un recuerdo mas de su vida en la tierra, fue el momento en el que fue asesinado, aquello sin duda la dejó inquieta, ¿Él ya había muerto?, ¿Cómo es que él seguía vivo entonces.

-¡Maldita!- Gritó Tom a la vez que volvía a partir en vuelo contra Rapture, una vez más ella colocó su guadaña entre ambos, pero el golpe que recibió era más fuerte que el anterior, haciendo que ahora fuera ella quien salió expulsada del terreno. Para sorpresa de Tom, su enemiga logró mantener su posición, optando su posición amenazante, esta vez con su guadaña en ambas manos para luego partir carrera en contra de él, ya tenía los recuerdos que necesitaba, nada evitaba que ella ataque ahora.

El golpe que ella había lanzado fue recibido por el sable de Tom, separándose en ese instante. Tom intentó conectar otro golpe con su sable, el cual Rapture logró esquivar de un gran salto, tomando a su rival de la cabeza. Tom fue sorprendido con esto, a la vez que perdía el equilibrio mientras Rapture usaba su peso contra él, haciéndolo caer al suelo, para luego lanzar un ataque al suelo. Tom reaccionó rápido, girando sobre sí mismo para esquivar el ataque, para luego conectar una patada doble al pecho de Rapture. el cual logró asestar con efectividad, siendo el primer daño que él le había logrado causar, al mismo tiempo haciendola soltar su guadaña.

Intentando recuperar su respiración, el semi-angel rápidamente se levantó, para luego conectar otro golpe a una aturdida Rapture. Sin embargo, esta logró esquivarlo, para luego saltar y darle una patada a este justo en el craneo. Esto logró aturdir a Tom, el cual de igual manera había soltado su arma. Rapture terminó en el suelo, intentando levantarse debido al golpe que había recibido en su pecho, poco a poco acercándose a su guadaña.

-No.. ¡Lo harás!- En ese momento Tom se lanzó en dirección a Rapture, sujetando su cuerpo para evitar que esta alcanzara su arma, la misma que había causado todos esos asesinatos. Rapture intentó soltarse, pero cada movimiento que hacía solo causaba que Tom la sujetara con mayor fuerza. Poco a poco la furia de la recolectora se iba acumulando, al punto de golpear repetidamente el craneo de Tom, sin importarle ya el daño que podría causarle. Poco a poco este fue perdiendo la consciencia, hasta que finalmente la soltó. Del cansancio, Rapture iba levantándose, no pensó que su rival resistiera tanto.

A paso lento, Rapture fue acercándose a su guadaña, para finalmente recogerla, volteó hacia donde estaba Tom, este aún seguía inconsciente. Sin embargo, esto no se terminaría aún para ella. Paso a paso fue acercándose al cuerpo inconsciente, preparando un último golpe.

Lo siguiente que que ella sintió fue un ataque de calor... fuego.

-¡NOOO!- Aquella voz era la de Flamer, quien en su forma humana, logró llegar a tiempo, usando ambos brazos para atacar a Rapture, lanzando una larga llamarada en su contra, esta cubriéndose con sus extremidades superiores. Flamer seguía lanzando fuego a su enemiga con intención de alejarla del cuerpo de Tom, lo cual logró. Acid Rain aterrizó en ese momento para auxiliar a su amigo.

-Hermano... logramos llegar a tiempo- Susurró este, al mismo tiempo llegaron los portadores restante, Suny, Thunder y Blue aterrizando de su vuelo, Zeta en la espalda del ahora humano portador de la esperanza. Rapture sintió la onda de calor extinta, para cuando alzó la vista, logró ver a los 5 portadores de la unión en su forma humana. Recuperándose del ataque, logró levantarse una vez más con su guadaña en mano.

-Acid, llévate el cuerpo de Tom, nosotros nos encargaremos aquí- Dijo Zeta en ese momento, retirándose su brazalete para, inmediatamente, materializar su reliquia, los demás hicieron lo mismo.

-Está bien...- Con Tom en su espalda, Acid solo pudo retirarse a pie, corriendo todo lo que podía, cuidando que el cuerpo de su amiga no se le vaya.

-Logramos salvarlo esta vez- Susurró Thunder, recordando la primera vez que se encontraron a Christian en la tierra.

-Es hora de terminar el trabajo... vamos chicos, por los viejos tiempos- Los 5 portadores fueron rodeando a Rapture a paso lento, esta esperando a que alguno atacara. Acid había logrado escapar, ahora el terreno estaba totalmente despejado para lo que prometía ser un largo combate entre la muerte y la unión.


	10. Muerte Vs Unión

Arco 2: Rapture

Parte 6: Muerte Vs Unión

Y ahí estábamos, finalmente los cinco frente a Rapture con intenciones de enfrentarla. Esta seguía sin moverse mientras miraba a su alrededor, seguramente tratándo de adivinar quién de nosotros atacaría primero. No era como si pudieramos ir todos al mismo tiempo, sería demasiado predecible. Momentos antes, mientras nos dirigiamos hacia acá, Sarah nos había contado una estrategia para poder enfrentarla.

'Atacarla en solitario no es una opción, ya hemos visto lo que sucede si se le enfrenta siendo solo uno. Nuestra mejor estrategia será atacar en duo'

Finalmente hubo movimiento, Marisol inició una carrera hacia Rapture al mismo tiempo que lo hizo su hermana, ambas lanzando un tajo con sus respectivas armas. Rapture no se quedó atrás, logró calcular a tiempo ambos movimientos; como si hubiera actuado en cámara lenta, primero bloqueó el ataque de Marisol, para luego de un rápido movimiento hacer lo mismo con Kat.

Fue entonces cuando decidí unirme, lanzandome en dirección a Rapture, con mi lanza en posición para perforar a mi objetivo, sin embargo esta logró adivinar esta acción, dando un salto hacia atrás para poder esquivarlo. Antes de que lograra voltear, una flecha de luz había perforado su hombro derecho, otras más siguiendola. Sin retrasarse, Rapture lanzo varios tajos con su guadaña con tal de ir destrullendo las flechas.

Fue entonces cuando Sarah cargo su cetro en dirección a Rapture, liberando un proyectil concentrado. Este logró impactar con efectividad, a lo cual esta terminó aterrizando sobre sus extremidades, volteando hacia nosotros. Se le veía un poco agotada, al parecer Tom había puesto una pelea dura. Su guadaña había caido a su lado.

Esa era la clave: la guadaña. Una vez que la desarmemos, representará un peligro menor, y no era especulación. Todas las muertes que ella había ocacionado durante la carrera fueron causadas por aquella arma, las demás resultaron siendo daños solamente. Tom sabía esto, y gracias a esa información seguía vivo.

El pequeño descanso terminó cuando Rapture empezó una carrera hacia nosotros, para lo cual las hermanas respondieron. Un golpe combinado del hacha y la espada lograron bloquear lo que fue un ataque potente de la guadaña.

-¡Marisol!, ¡Katerin!- Gritó Sarah en ese momento. -¡Háganlo ahora!-

Sin decir nada mas, ambas hermanas empujaron hacia arriba aquella arma asesina, logrando que su empuñadora la soltara, sin embargo, de manera brusca ambas sintieron una patada en sus estómagos. Al momento de ser desarmada, Rapture había dado un salto, dando una patada a Marisol con su pie derecho y otra a Kat con el izquierdo. Ambas retrocedieron varios metros después de esto.

-Incluso la combinación de ambas no es suficiente..- Susurró Sarah entonces.

-¡Es mi turno entonces!- Grité, desempuñando mi lanza haciendola desmaterializarse, haciendo fuerza en mis brazos, ambos siendo rodeados por electricidad. -Hace años que no uso este poder, espero no haber perdido el toque- Me susurré para luego correr hacia Rapture, quien antes de darse cuenta, había recibido un impacto de todo mi cuerpo. Ambos siendo enviados hacia una de las casas del pueblo, creando un agujero muy grande. En las afueras del pueblo, todos los ponis lograron escuchar aquella explosión, sin pista de lo que ocurría en ese momento.

Con ambos brazos cargados, usé ambos para dar un golpe tras otro a Rapture, la cual había perdido algo de consiencia debido a la paralizis causada por aquel impacto. Sin embargo, hubo un momento en el que esta, de alguna manera, logró reunir fuerzas para retener uno de mis golpes, sujetando mi puño sin intención de soltarlo. La electrizidad acumulada en este empezó a rodear a ambos, haciendole daño no solo a ella, también a mí.

Mientras tanto, Sunshine corrió en dirección a la guadaña con intención de sujetarla, pero al momento de hacerlo empezó a sentirse debil, por lo que decidió soltarla.

-¡Sunshine!, ¿Qué sucede?- Gritó Sarah al ver el estado de su amiga, corriendo hacia su dirección.

-Esta cosa.. No es normal, apenas la toqué, sentí que empezó a succionar una parte de mí- Respondió mientras revisaba su mano.

-Una parte.. ¿Hablas de tu poder?-

-No, fue algo diferente.. Una parte de mi mente, como si me hubiera quitado algo pero sin desprenderlo de ahí-

Fue entonces cuando ambas lograron ver un cuerpo saliendo volando de aquella casa destruida, era mi cuerpo debil.

-Joder...- Dije con poca fuerza, sintiendo mi cuerpo paralizado.

-¡Hec!- Gritaron Sunshine y Sarah, corriendo a auxiliarme. -¿Qué fue lo que pasó?- Preguntó la rubia.

-Encontró una forma para usar mi poder en mi contra.. Mierda, ya estoy grande para esto..- Fue en ese momento cuando escuchamos a Rapture saliendo de los escombros.

-Esto ya se volvió tedioso- Comentó Sunshine levantándose, tomándo su arco para luego alzar vuelo.

-Sarah..- Susurré entonces. -Es más fuerte de lo que pensamos.. Necesitamos usar el plan B, no hay opción.. Tienes que llamarla-

-Hec.. No sabemos qué pasará si lo hago-

-Hazlo.. Estará satisfecha de salir una vez más.. ¡Ve!, yo estaré bien, solo necesito recargarme..-

Sin poder decir nada mas, Sarah no pudo hacer más que acentir para luego ponerse de pie. Mirando como Sunshine lanzaba flechas explosibas desde el cielo.

-Carajo, no quería hacer esto.. Espero y estés lista..-

-"Esperé mucho para esto"-

Y así, el cuerpo de Sarah empezó a crecer unos centrimetos, sus uñas se agrandaban al punto de volverse puntiagudas, de atrás le salió una cola, sus piernas empezaron a cambiar bruscamente, sus orejas también se volvieron puntiagudas, terminando con sus ojos, los cuales se bolvieron rasgados.

-.. Si, había olvidado cómo era el mundo exterior- Se dijo a sí misma mientras miraba su cuerpo. -Gracias por dejar que me una, Sarah-

-"¡Golpeala fuerte, Zeta!"- Gritó la verdadera Sarah desde el interior.

-Dirás rasguña, aún le dolerá de todos modos- Y de manera inmediata, Zeta -En el cuerpo de Sarah- Se lanzó en carrera, usando sus cuatro extremidades para mayor velocidad. Sunshine logró presenciar a su amiga, por lo que optó por alzar vuelo, alejándose de Rapture. Esta, mientras se levantaba, recibió a Zeta, la cual terminó colgandose de su cabeza, usandola para enviar a Rapture al suelo. La gata mantuvo sujeta a su presa con su mano izquierda, aun del craneo, para de ese modo azotarlo repetidamente contra tierra. No paso mucho antes de que Rapture usara sus piernas para moverse, logrando girar entre sí para dar una patada a Zeta en el rostro.

-Auh.. Maldita..- Mientras se sujetaba el rostro, Rapture se levantó de un segundo para otro, corriendo hacia donde estaba su guadaña. Fue ahí cuando sintió algo sujetando su pierna izquierda. Era la cola de Zeta, la cual al igual que una soga, hacia fuerza para sujetar la extremidad de Rapture, el rostro de Zeta-Sarah reflejaba desesperación pura.

-No te irás.. Tan facil..-Dijo dando un tirón a la pierna, para luego subirsele encima, sujetándola de los hombros. -Ahora quiero respuestas.. ¿Por qué atacarnos ahora?, ¿Por qué aquí?... ¿Qué es lo que hicieron los guardianes para despertarte?-

Y a pesar de que Zeta realmente no esperaba recibir una respuesta, logró conseguirla.

-.. Humanidad..-

-¿Ah?-

-Humanidad... Debía morir.. Ese día, 16 años atrás-

-16 años atrás... No entiendo, en ese tiempo no había...- Fue en ese momento cuando todo llegó a la mente de Zeta, todos los recuerdos de Sarah, los había visto todos, incluyendo aquel día. El día de la reencarnación, fue el evento que ocacionó la extinción de casi toda la humanidad, toda exceptuando a los guardianes de la unión y a sus amigos. Exceptuandolos a ellos, toda la población de la tierra había perecido aquel traumático día, sin saber el por qué de esos hechos

Hasta ahora...

-Fuiste tú...- Susurró Zeta, sintiendo como algo la atravesaba en su interior Bajó un poco la vista, pudo ver la sonrisa de Rapture, la enorme y traumática sonrisa de Rapture. Pero no fue el hecho de ver parte del rostro lo que la petríficó, aquella sonrisa, también la había visto antes. La sola idea la tenía inquieta, era imposible.

-Tú no veniste por cuenta propia..- Zeta retrocedió, sin notar cómo Rapture movía su mano hacia atrás. -Fuiste... Enviada-

-¡ZETA, CUIDADO!-

Fue entonces cuando Zeta reaccionó, para entonces era tarde. La hoja que pertenecía a la guadaña de Rapture había atravesado su currpo, justo por debajo del busto. Al momento de sentir cómo Rapture se separaba de ella, Zeta no pudo hacer nada más que cubrirse la zona dañada, sus manos no eran suficiente para cubrir el agujero.

-.. Joder... Maldita...- Y sin decir más, el cuerpo de Zeta calló desangrado. Y quien había alertado a Zeta y había visto todo, fue nadie menos que Marisol.

-Tú... No hiciste eso- Decía ella mientras se levantaba, su cuerpo empezaba a humear. -No lo hiciste... No hiciste eso..- Por más que ella decía eso, el ver el cuerpo de su amiga solo le decía lo contrario. -Tú... ¡Tú!- Fue entonces cuando su cuerpo empezó a incendiarse, quemando de aquella manera su vestimenta, dejando unicamente una prenda especial que traía debajo, cortesía de Marco. Ahora era su turno, tomando vuelo justo en la dirección de Rapture, dando un fuerte golpe, el cual esta logró retener.

Mientras tanto, ya recargado, me dispuse a levantarme a auxiliar a Zeta, ella aún respiraba, pero parecía no resistir por mucho.

-Zeta... Tú no, joder- Observé la herida, era grave, sus dos manos intentaban cubrirla.

-Hec..- Dijo tratando de no moverse. -Lo siento.. No pude hacer mucho..je- Mientras hablaba no podía dejar de toser. -Recuerdas.. Aquel día, cuando invadí el cuerpo de Sarah y al final me perdonaron... Antes de eso, no pude valorar lo que ella tenía.. Y compartió conmigo...-

-Zeta, por favor, puedes resistir... Iré por ayuda, te sacaremos de aquí-

-No hace falta... Los gatos tenemos mas de un ¿Recuerdas?-

-¿De qué estás hablando?-

-Realmente soy una gata.. ¿Recuerdas?, aun tengo otra vida... Voy a regalarsela a Sarah... Asegúrate de que no la desperdicie- Mientras Zeta me hablaba, se pudo ver cómo Kat se unía a su hermana en contra de Rapture. -De esa manera lograré salvar a Sarah-

-Momento.. Si haces eso, no significa que..-

-Yo me iré.. Para siempre... Hec- Zeta tomó una de mis manos. -Gracias por ser amigo de Sarah...y el mío, no me olviden.. Hagan que mi sacrificio valga la pena-

-¡No lo hagas Zeta!-

-Yo debí morir hace mucho... Consideralo mi regalo, vida por vida.. Debo hacerlo ahora, antes de que pierda mas sangre..- tuve que hacer lo que Zeta me pidió, también quería salvar a Sarah, pero sacrificar a Zeta era demasiado.

Sé que al principio no empezamos muy bien, ella había tomado el cuerpo de Sarah cuando viviamos en la tierra, y lo había hecho otra vez en Canterlot. Sin embargo, Zeta terminó siendo más, se convirtió en nuestra compañera, nuestra amiga, nuestra hermana...

Zeta era nuestra familia.

-Zeta, tu siempre...- No pude terminar esa frase, Zeta había caido. Sus heridas, sin embargo, empezaron a regenerarse. Aún así, ella ya no respondía. Sarah iba a salvarse, sin embargo, Zeta.. Se fue.

En ese momento, Marisol y Kat cayeron cerca de mí, Sunshine aterrizó a mi lado.

-Hec.. ¿Ahora qué?- Preguntó ella, viendo a Rapture a varios metros de nosotros. Volteé a ver a Sarah, su cuerpo ya regenerado, aún afectado por los cambios que había hecho Zeta. Luego miré mi reliquia.

-... Plan C- Dije en ese momento.

* * *

En las afueras, la brigada veía todo lo que ocurría en el pueblo, devastado por aquella pelea que se llevaba a cabo. Algo empezó a ocurrir, los cielos empezaron a nublarse, se podían escuchar algunos truenos.

-Una tormenta... ¿Por qué los pegasos empezaron una tormenta?- Preguntó Melisa.

No muy lejos de ahí, Zinia miraba desde un punto ciego, Amanda estaba detrás de ella.

-Te lo dije, Amanda- Habló Zinia, retirándose la capucha. -Después de una década y media, el guardián volvió a despertar-

* * *

Los cuatro orbes de luz, representados por Marisol, Kat, Sunshine y Sarah, al igual que diesiseis años atrás, rodeaban mi cuerpo. La armadura comformada por estos empezó a generarse, las cuatro alas salieron de mi espalda, y mi rostró fue cubierto por el rostro del guardian, representado por un casco.

Rapture miraba aquella invocación quieta, esto era lo que ella quería, enfrentarse a aquel ser que había destruido a Christian durante la Union War, pronto, su venganza podría cumplirse.


	11. Despertad y arrebato

**Creo que lleva rato desde que dejo una nota de autor aquí, solo quería comentar que si, a veces uso algún soundtrack al escribir los momentos en combate, el tema que escuché mientras escribía el de hoy es 'Mantis' del OST de Halo 4.**

**Por otro lado, si, tardé en publicar este, lo sé y me siento mal por eso. Pero ya ven, cuando uno planea algo por un buen tiempo, a veces pasa que no sabe plantearlo en palabras, pero en fin xD**

* * *

**Acto 2: Rapture**

**Capítulo 11: Despertad y Arrebato**

Habían pasado unas 2 horas desde que se reportó el escape de Rapture, confirmándose un total de más de 10 muertos, incluyendo a un miembro de la brigada: Cristal. Su repentina caida había causado pánico, incluso Tom que era quien lideraba al grupo estuvo a punto de caer ante Rapture de no ser por el hecho de que los portadores de la unión intervinieran en el combate, dejando que Acid Speed se llevara a un malherido Tom.

De no ser poco, hace una hora atrás Amanda había recibido la repentina visita de un águila antropomórfico que se hacía llamar Zina. Sin embargo esta declaró ser una aliada, comentándole que era conveniente seguirla.

Ahora ambas observaban lo acontecido desde un punto ciego fuera del pueblo. Zina no perdía detalle del combate ni en lo mas mínimo, sin embargo era diferente para Amanda. Ella solo podía preguntarse: ¿Quien era Zina realmente?, ¿De donde vino? Y lo más importante, ¿Por qué llegó a este mundo?

Fue en ese momento cuando se presenció clima nublado en los cielos del pueblo.

-Clima nublado- Comentó Zina. -Es la señal, después de años durmiendo, el guardián de la unión emergió-.

-Zina... ¿Por qué estás aquí?- Habló finalmente Amanda. -No sé muy bien cual es tu papel al traerme aquí, pero si lo que me dijiste es verdad, todo se ha puesto de cabeza desde que llegaste-

-Nada ha cambiado desde que llegué, puedo asegurarlo- Interrumpió Zina. -Todo ha tomado su curso, cada muerte y combate ha tomado su lugar-

-¿Su lugar?.. Hablas como su tu de algún modo supieras el..-

-No es el momento. Dime, Rapture, ¿Ya han averiguado cual es su objetivo?-

-¿El objetivo de Rapture?- Respondió Amanda en confusión. Zina dejó salir un suspiro.

-Eso no me da una buena respuesta... Escucha humana, o lo que seas a estas alturas. Rapture está aquí por una razón, y te puedo dar en claro que ese objetivo no son las reliquias de la unión. Hace un tiempo, una escritura llegó a manos de un ser de este mundo. Esa escritura resultó ser una visión, un oráculo, escrita en un idioma antiguo. Respóndeme Amanda... ¿Conoces a alguien que haya intentado traducir esas escrituras?-

-.. Espera, no es posible que-

-Si, alguien cercano a los portadores de la unión. Y si ese alguien no interviene pronto, ellos también morirán-

* * *

De regreso a Ponyville, el guardian empezó una carrera mientras entre sus manos se generaba una de sus armas, la lanza, mientras Rapture guardaba posición defensiva. Entre ambos intentaron dar el primer golpe, ocacionando un choque entre la hoja de estas, el guardian intentó con un segundo golpe el cual Rapture logró bloquear mientras daba un giro, después de una vuelta esta lanzó una patada al pecho de su enemigo, el cual acertó. El guardian retrocedió unos pasos por el golpe. La lanza se desmaterializó entonces, tomando su lugar el hacha.

Una vez mas, mientras el hacha se encendía en fuego azul, el guardian de la unión dio carrera. Esta vez fue Rapture quien decidió atacar, tomando el mango de su guadaña con ambas manos.

* * *

-¡Princesa Celestia!- Gritó un guardia. En Canterlot había llegado la noticia sobre la caida de Ponyville, y la princesa Celestia observaba todo desde el castillo usando su telescopio.

-Princesa, los lideres ya se han enterado. Los humanos, ellos lo han..-

-Llamado, ya estoy enterada de la situación-

-Princesa, esto rompe el acuerdo que se hizo hace ya años-

-Capitán Heart, estoy segura de que aquel acuerdo no importa ya. Hablamos de una amenaza mayor, posiblemente más grande de lo que podemos manejar... Capitán, quiero que baje y que con otros guardias reciban al primer grupo-

-¿Primer grupo, su alteza?-

-Se ha ordenado una evacuación, todos los residentes serán trasladados aquí. Dese prisa, es una orden-

-¡Si, majestad!- Y con eso, el capitán Heart salió de la sala mientras la monarca solar volvía a su vigilancia.

-Pedí porque este día nunca llegaría Thunder Pick, ¿Qué debería hacer ahora por tí?-

* * *

De vuelta en Ponyville, el guardian y Rapture seguían en duelo. Las armas de ambos chocaban con fuerza, pero no parecía que ninguno tuviera ventaja sobre el otro.

De un momento a otro el Guardian intentó esta vez sorprenderla, invocando en su mano libre la espada, lanzando un tajo doble. Rapture logró bloquearlo, pero la fuerza que esta sintió en ambas armas la obligó a mantener aquella posición, fue justo cuando sus piernas empezaban a sentirse débiles que esta decidió separarse de él, empujando ambas armas usando la suya. Algo empezó a crecer de la espalda de Rapture, de esta empezaron a salir 2 grandes alas de murciélago. De inmediato intentó alzar vuelo con intención de huir.

El guardián no se quedó atrás, extendiendo sus 4 alas dio un fuerte impulso hacia arriba. Mientras seguía a Rapture, pudo ver como esta se adentraba dentro de las nubes. En sí ya era arriesgado pelear en el aire debido al clima actual, pero no podía perderle de vista, no ahora.

Este igual se adentró, a unos metros pudo verla sosteniéndose en el aire.

**-Desde el momento en el que llegaste, nos hemos cuestionado tu razón de estar aquí-** Empezó a hablar el guardián. **-Sobre tu objetivo y tu forma de pensar... ¿Por qué?-**

En los cielos de Ponyville, rayos comenzaron a caer desde las nubes mientras ambos se mantenían en el aire.

**-De alguna manera, la mente de Zeta sigue viva dentro de nosotros.. Lo hemos visto. Al principio creíamos que todo fue una simple obra de la naturaleza, pero nunca imaginamos la posibilidad de que aquello ocurriera.. Tras manos de alguien mas-**

**-Finalmente un culpable ha aparecido, no sabemos cómo o por qué. Pero finalmente ante nosotros... Se encuentra la culpable de la extinción de la humanidad. Y por ello.. Eres nuestra prioridad, y por ello caerás.. ¡en nombre de toda la humanidad, y sus millones de caídos!-**

Justo en el momento en el que las voces conjuntas de los cinco terminaron de hablar, un rayo atravesó el cuerpo de Rapture. Esta no pareció tener nada mas que una quemadura luego del impacto, pero si logró sentir que su cuerpo había quedado paralizado, por lo menos por unos segundos. Tiempo suficiente para que el guardián, con el hacha del coraje en manos, se impulsara hacia ella para darle un golpe con esta.

Aquellos que podían ver lo que ocurría en los cielos, solo pudieron ver como el cuerpo de Rapture descendía a una velocidad peligrosamente alta. Sin embargo esta logró recuperarse antes de golpear al suelo, sus alas se extendieron para así prevenir el impacto. Aquella salvada no duró mucho, pues el guardián había descendido en ese momento, impactando en ella con una patada. Esto provocando que la recolectora terminara impactando en tierra.

Intentando usar las fuerzas que aún conservaba, esta se levantó antes de que su enemigo logra atacar, fue en aquel momento cuando ella supo que este sería un combate serio. Miró hacia arriba, pudo ver al guardián ahora con el hacha del coraje entre manos, rápidamente tomó su guadaña la cual había caído a su lado y bloqueó el ataque, girando sobre sí misma, asentando una patada en el rostro de este. Al momento de querer aplicar otro ataque con su arma, se sorprendió al ver que el guardián ya la esperaba, ahora también con la espada del perdón en su otra mano, usando esta y el hacha para bloquear a la guadaña.

Usando ambas armas para rechazar a Rapture, el guardián de la unión se propuso a atacar una vez mas. Rapture logró esquivar os ataques que este le propinaba. Antes no sabría decirlo con claridad, pero Rapture además de veloz era muy ágil, su delgado cuerpo debajo de esa túnica le facilitaba moverse, sin embargo era extraño que esta siguiera levantándose aún con sus golpes.

El guardián era otra cosa, su cuerpo no solo era grueso sino que se movía con lentitud debido a la armadura que se había originado durante la unión de los cinco. Al ser Thunder el guía, su complexión masculina era bastante notable. Seguramente Black Cloud había visto eso cuando él y Silver Lightning quisieron detener a Rapture. Su velocidad, su agilidad, su frialdad...

Sin embargo, algo que no se podía entender era la razón por la que luchaban. Si bien era claro que de alguna manera Rapture había sido la causante del apocalipsis, ¿Por qué aparecer luego de 15 años de tranquilidad? ¿Qué pudo haber provocado que, justo ahora, ella decidiera atacar?

Antes de que ambos se dieran cuenta, ya estaba cayendo una lluvia tormentosa. En la tierra esto sería algo común en cierta época. ¿Pero en Equestria? Era un mal chiste, algo que antes uno diría que no sucedería, no sin la intervención de los pegasos. Pero ahora, después de mucho tiempo, el clima actuaba por su cuenta. Lo único que pudo haber causado esto era la presencia de Rapture en este lugar.

Los minutos pasaron, y la pelea seguía. Tanto el guardián como Rapture parecían mantener la compostura, sin embargo no era así del todo. Desde su pelea contra Christian, los portadores no habían mantenido aquella forma tanto tiempo. Se le podía llamar 'falta de práctica', pero con cada minuto que pasaba, más difícil se volvía mantener aquella unión.

Solo quedaba una cosa más por hacer, y era terminar esta pelea de la misma manera que aquella. Concentrando toda su energía restante, el cuerpo del guardián empezó a brillar. Rapture veía extrañada aquello, pero pronto su vista fue cegada al ver aquel rayo que provenía del cuerpo de este.

El guardián creyó que tenía el combate ganado, pero cuanta fue su sorpresa al ver que Rapture había bloqueado la descarga con su guadaña, la hoja de esta recibiendo aquel ataque en su lugar. Con desesperación, el guardián aumento el poder de aquel rayo concentrado.

Una explosión se originó a los pocos segundos, el guardián dejó de lanzar aquel rayo para luego caer sobre una rodilla, exhausto. Alzó la mirada, solo podía ver el humo que se había alzado, sin rastro alguno de Rapturo.

**-Se... terminó...-** Fue lo único que pudo decir.

-Claro que sí-

Aquella voz, la cual no había escuchado antes, fue la que le respondió secamente, y de un parpadeo, se vio a la guadaña siendo lanzada desde aquella cortina de humo. Antes de darse cuenta, la hoja de aquel arma ya había cortado la cabeza del guardián, todo había sido tan rápido.

El humo se disipó, y ahí estaba Rapture, en una posición que dejaba claro que ella había arrojado su arma como último recurso, y le funcionó.

El cuerpo del guardián volvió a brillar, pero esta vez de una manera más inestable. Acto seguido, este explotó, dividiéndose en cinco.

Los cuerpos de los portadores salieron volando, cada uno cayendo en diferentes sitios en el área inconscientes. Rapture caminó hacia donde estaba su guadaña, agotada, para tomarla del suelo.

-... O tal vez no- Dijo al momento de escuchar a alguien mas aterrizando. Al mirar hacia atrás pudo ver a alguien mas, se trataba de Amanda, pero ahora con una forma humana. Sin duda era la imagen futura de Marisol, aún así los años no le habían quitado su aparente juventud. En su espalda se podían verle un par de alas totalmente blancas. Amanda miró a su alrededor, contemplando los cuerpos de sus cinco protegidos.

-Nunca pensé que llegaría el día en el que tenga que ponerme en el frente- Decía ella, su vista ahora en Rapture. -Pero realmente debo admitir que superaste las expectativas, lograste incluso vencer al guardián de la unión-

-En realidad, estoy aquí por ti... arcángel- Respondió Rapture.

-¿Quien te envió?- Preguntó Amanda para luego negar con la cabeza. -No, eso no es relevante ahora... ¿Cómo supo que yo sería un punto clave?-

-Mi señor lo predijo-

-No, el no predijo nada... estuvo en aquel lugar, ¿Cierto? Ya estoy enterada- Rapture no dijo nada, simplemente adoptó posición de combate. Amanda soltó un suspiro, y mientras impulsaba vuelo en dirección a Rapture, un sable blanco se fue originando en su mano derecha, hasta que las armas de ambas terminaron chocando.

-¿Realmente quieres entregarte a tu destino?- Preguntó Rapture mientras sostenía con fuerza el ataque del ángel. -Sabes bien lo que sucederá si mueres de esta manera-

-Lo sé desde el momento en el que regresé a la vida- Amanda se separó de Rapture al momento de terminar la oración. Ella estaba consciente de que Zina se llevaba los cuerpos de los portadores de la unión.

El plan de Amanda era distraer a Rapture mientras Zina se llevaba los cuerpos, o por lo menos hasta asegurarse de que todos estuvieran a salvo, después de eso... solo una cosa mantendría a Rapture aquí.

Thunder empezó a abrir los ojos, su vista estaba nublada, apenas y podía diferenciar las cosas en medio de la tormenta. Aún así pudo distinguir a Rapture peleando con alguien más. Fue entonces cuando sintió que alguien mas lo levantaba, trató de ver de quien se trataba, pero se sentía tan mareado que no pudo identificarlo. Volvió su vista hacia Rapture, fue entonces cuando la nube ante sus ojos se desvanecía.

-... ¿A... Amanda...?- Pudo susurrar. Fue entonces, para su sorpresa, que al momento de que él se había alejado, Amanda había dejado de atacar. Ante sus ojos todo se vio lento, lo último que vio fue a Amanda siendo cortada en dos por Rapture, luego de eso su vista volvió a nublarse.

De regreso a tierra, con el pueblo destruido, Rapture pudo ver como el cuerpo de su rival poco a poco fue desvaneciéndose junto con su espada. Miró a su alrededor, notando la ausencia de los otros cinco. Ya no importaba, su tarea aquí ya había terminado, con ello su cuero empezó a desvanecerse mientras la lluvia seguía su curso natural.

Aquel día se le recordó como uno de los más trágicos en Ponyville. Ponis muertos en la carrera de las hojas, una miembro de la brigada caída, el guardián de la unión derrotado, y la humana que logró paz entre humanos y equinos... muerta.

* * *

**Próximo Capítulo: Rumbo a Kuit 'Em**


	12. Rumbo a Kuit 'Em

**Acto 3: El Reino de Kuit 'Em**

**Capítulo 12: Rumbo a Kuit 'Em**

***Punto de vista de Thunder Pick***

No sé cuanto tiempo pasó desde que me sentí despierto, en este momento me dolía todo el cuerpo, como si algo grande me hubiera atravesado y de alguna manera aún me sentía vivo.

Recuerdo lo que vi en ese momento, o al menos lo que mis ojos veían ya que mi vista aún se sentía borrosa. Veía rojo, con la lluvia cayendo sobre mí. me sentía derrotado, adolorido, con vergüenza de mí mismo, ¿Cómo es que esto sucedió? En mi cabeza podía ver aquella guadaña dirigirse hacia mí, fue entonces cuando perdí el conocimiento, sin saber lo que sucedía a mi alrededor. Cuando desperté, vi a Rapture, luchando.

Y a su rival... era...

Mis ojos se abrieron en ese momento. ya no estaba en aquel lugar con la lluvia cayendo sobre mí. Estaba dentro de un refugio, eso era seguro. Traté de ver a mi alrededor, no me fijé muy bien sobre el lugar donde estaba descansando, pero pude ver a mi esposa a mi lado, estaba tan mal como yo, aún sin despertar. Seguí viendo, Sarah también estaba ahí, recostada en una camilla. Era claro que estábamos en un cuarto de hospital.

Sentada a nuestro lado estaba mi hermana Lightning con la mirada hacia abajo, posiblemente no se haya dado cuenta de que yo había despertado, estiré mi mano para llamar su atención... mano, fue ahí cuando me di cuenta de que seguía siendo humano. Apenas ella vio mi movimiento, sus ojos se abrieron, tratando de contener las lágrimas.

-Hermano!- Dijo ella mientras se lanzaba hacia a mí en un abrazo, fue tan rápido que ni tiempo me dio para reaccionar, simplemente la dejé. -Despertaste... Creí que... Creí que-

-No digas... Light, mi cuerpo.. aún me duele un poco- Ella asintió, separándose de mí mientras me daba una pequeña disculpa, yo le sonreí. La puerta se abrió, era Tom, con algunos vendajes en la frente y otros mas en el brazo.

-¿Qué fue lo que sucedió?- Fue lo primero que pregunté.

-Rapture... se fue- Fue lo que me respondió, para luego seguir. -Ustedes no pudieron con ella, ni siquiera cuando se convirtieron en el guardián, pero Amanda logró distraerla mientras ustedes fueron retirados de ahí-

-¿Donde está?- Pregunté sin rodeos. -Tom, ¿Donde está Amanda?- Su gesto no me decía nada bueno. Lo vi tragar algo de saliva.

-Rapture... tenía un objetivo... Amanda sabía que hasta que no lo cumpliera, ella mataría a todo aquel que se pusiera en su camino.. Ustedes simplemente fueron la carnada, Amanda los quería a ustedes vivos, pero ella...-

-Está muerta... ¿Verdad?- Aquella voz no era ni la mía ni la de Tom, tampoco la de Light. Volteé hacia mi izquierda, que es donde estaba Marisol en este momento, ella cubriendo sus ojos con uno de sus brazos, como queriendo evitar que los veamos. Fue entonces cuando aquel recuerdo llegó a mi mente, cuando pude ver a Amanda siendo cortada en dos por Rapture, aquello no fue una pesadilla.

-Ella les dio una oportunidad a ustedes de vivir... Sabía lo que debía hacer para que sea así- Luego de aquellas palabras por parte de Tom, este decidió salir de la habitación, Lightning detrás de él. Lo único de se escuchó luego de eso fueron los sollozos de Marisol. Había perdido a su madre, no una, sino dos veces, ambas sin tener oportunidad de siquiera despedirse. Me moví un poco para poder abrazarla, pero sus sollozos solo aumentaron. Incluso Sarah, quien había despertado en aquel momento, sabía muy bien lo que había ocurrido, y por ello no dijo ni una sola palabra.

* * *

Aquella noche, la tormenta había terminado hace no mucho en Ponyville. La evacuación había sifo un éxito, todos los ponis fueron llevados a un refugio especial en Canterlot, el cual era el punto más cercano al que podían llevarlos. Se dieron lss noticias de las pérdidas que hubieron, muchos ponis habían perdido seres queridos, y muchos mas se habían quedado sin donde dormir.

-Cuando se dio la noticia de que Rapture se había ido, los trajimos hasta aquí, a pesar de eso ninguno se movía, temiamos lo peor- Terminó de hablar Tom.

-Pude sentirlo..- Susurré en ese momento. -Cuando Rapture nos lanzó la guadaña... Era como si hubieramos experimentado la muerte y vivido para contarlo, dudo que podamos volvernos el guardian por un rato-

Nos encontrábamos en una habitación que había conseguido Mel para sus reuniones con la brigada. Eramos ella, Tom, Luis, Marco, Sunshine, Kat, Marisol, Sarah y yo. Tom y Mel nos habían dado el informe de lo ocurrido.

-¿Creen que volverá?- Preguntó Luis en ese entonces.

-Ahora que sabemos lo que sucedió, es posible- Respondió Tom.

-Aún no lo entiendo- Comentó Sarah, levantándose de su sitio. -¿Por qué iba tras Amanda?, ¿Qué fue lo que hizo que provocara que Rapture fuera tras ella?- Mientras Sarah terminaba esta última pregunta, la puerta del lugar empezó a abrirse.

-Ella fue quien vio la visión de las tres raíces- Se escuchó una voz desconocida. Al voletar, vimos a alguien cubierto por una capucha, sin embargo uno de nosotros logró reconocerlo.

-Tú otra vez..- Fue lo que dijo Sarah, todos volteando hacia ella. Zina se retiró la capucha, y lo que vimos no tenía precio. Su rostro, era el de un águila, uno antropomórfico. Mientras se terminaba de quitar aquella prenda, pudimos ver que traía una especie de armadura ligera, muy al estilo de la edad media.

-Antes de que me culpen por no decir lo que sucedía, debo aclarar que lo que sucedió fue decisión de Amanda- Empezó a hablar. -Ella sabía que Rapture asesinaría a todos los que se pongan en su camino, incluyéndolos a ustedes, a menos que ella enfrentara su destino-

-Espera..- Habló Marisol, para luego levantarse. -¿Tú lo sabías..?.. ¡¿Tú sabías que mi mamá moriría?!-

-Fue decisión de ella, como dije... Era ella o ustedes y luego ella- aclaró. -Aún no me he presentado de manera oficial... Soy Zina, líder de la guardia de Elite de Kuit 'Em, al servicio de sus majestades-

-Kuit 'Em...- susurró Kat, quien hasta ahora se había mantenido en silencio. -Una vez mi mamá mencionó algo así... hablaba sobre unos sueños que tenía relacionados con un árbol oculto en una montaña-

-El sauce profeta- Le terminó Zina. -Es una estructura protegida en las afueras de Kuit 'Em, se dice que sus cavernas relatan historias relacionadas con el reino. Sus batallas, sus logros y otros acontecimientos importantes que afectaron a Kuit 'Em significativamente. La razón por la que Amanda tenía esas visiones era porque el sauce intentaba comunicarse con ella-

-Momento, entonces Amanda recibió estas visiones- Interrumpió Sunshine con ambas manos de frente. -¿Qué tenemos que ver con nosotros con ese lugar?- Zina caminó un poco, mirando por la ventana hacia el exterior.

-Hace unos 16 años, dos de ustedes conocieron a un par de guerreros de Kuit 'Em, aquellos dos guerreros lucharon por la libertad del reino...- Zina volteó hacia mí de manera forzosa. -Tú, imagino que ya sabrás de quienes estoy hablando-

-16 años..- Susurré, tratando de recordar. -.. Fue la Union War en nuestra terra, buscamos guerreros de otros mundos para combatir-

-Usted y otra de las portadoras encontraron a dos guerreros bastante curiosos, una de ellos era una can, y el otro su 'gemelo'-

-... Delta y Eli-

-Sus nombres en mi época actual son Rikumi y Eli zab Hethe- Me corrigió Zina. -Portadores de la unión, ustedes creyeron que el hecho de que se hayan conocido fue pura coincidencia, pero desde ese momento su historia está grabada en las cavernas del sauce profeta. Cualquiera que las lea puede saber sobre ustedes y sobre cómo se convirtieron en los portadores de la unión... Y ese fue el problema. Existe una parte de la caverna donde aún se relatan historias, en otras palabras, lo que sucederá... Sin embargo, alguien que leyó lo que podría suceder quiere cambiar el futuro. El enviar a Rapture fue parte de su plan-

Todos se quedaron callados, incluso los miembros restantes de la brigada. Nunca imaginamos que escucharíamos otra vez de Alter-Héctor y de Eli. ¿Reino de Kuit 'Em?, ¡¿Qué rayos hicieron esos dos luego de la Union War?!-

-Ahora que Amanda está muerta, y el puente espiritual entre Equestria y Kuit 'Em se ha roto. Solo me queda a mí llevarlos a ese lugar- Terminó Zina de hablar.

-¿Y... Donde queda Kuit 'Em?- Preguntó Sarah.

-Mas que donde... cuando- Corrigió la águila. -Planeta tierra... 100 000 de años en el pasado-

-Momento, ¡¿Tierra?!- Interrumpió Tom. -No querrás decir..-

-En aquella época, nuestra especie dominaba el planeta, mucho antes de que los humanos lo hicieran.. la única forma de llegar hasta ahí, es con esto- Y dicho esto, Zina sacó desde su pecho un rubí que, desde el inicio, colgaba de su cuello. -El corazón de Kuit 'Em, el tesoro mas preciado de todo el reino... También es una llave al reino de Kuit 'Em-

-Momento, espera un momento... Nos pides que dejemos Equestria- Razonó Sunshine. -.. ¿Volveremos en algún momento?-

-Si me acompañan, podrían asegurar que nuestros mundos estén a salvo y detener al que esté detrás de todo esto, y tal vez incluso... vengar a Amanda- Esto último lo dijo mirando a Marisol. -De otro modo... no habrá manera de impedir que cosas horribles sucedan.. será un viaje largo, pero nuestros mundos están en juego.. ¿O quieren que Equestia termine del mismo modo que la tierra?- Aquella última pregunta nos hizo razonar. Muchos humanos murieron durante la reencarnación...

-No- Respondí, finalmente. -Si fuera por mí... Creo que deberíamos ir, ya tenemos problemas aquí por romper el pacto de no usar nuestro poder-

-Estoy de acuerdo- Habló sarah en aquel momento. -¿Qué dicen chicas?... Este es nuestro nuevo hogar, y si ese árbol lo dice... entonces ya está escrito-

-Si Héctor va, yo también- habló Marisol. -Ese contrato que firmé decía 'hasta que la muerte nos separe', además.. quiero vengar la muerte de mi madre-

-Yo iré si mi hermana va- Le siguió Kat, al final las vista fueron hacia Sunshine. Esta al principio se le vio algo forzada, pero luego su rostro se volvió serio.

-Sigo siendo la madrina- Con esto, los cinco, incluyendo a Zina, sonreímos.

-Yo iré también entonces- Habló Tom en ese momento, para luego ser detenido por Sarah.

-No, necesitamos que ustedes cuiden a los refugiados, aún no sabemos si algo mas sucederá. No podemos arriesgarnos a perderlos, mucho menos a Black y a Silver-

-Tom, hermano, necesito que los cuides mientras no estamos. No dejes que nada les pase... ¿Si?- Le pedí en ese momento, poniéndome frente a él. Tom se veía incrédulo, pero luego me ofeció la palma, yo le dí la mía y ambos nos sujetamos las palmas en gesto de hermandad.

-Está bien... tú cuídame a Suny, ¿Vale?...-

-Siempre, hermano- Le respondí en ese momento.

* * *

Luego de que los miembros de la Brigada se fueron, nosotros junto con Zina, nos fuimos a una zona despejada según sus instrucciones. No tuvimos oportunidad de despedirnos, sin embargo, algo decía que aquello no sería una despedida de verdad, que en algún momento volveríamos.

-tómense de las manos, todos alrededor mío- Ordenó Zina. Obedeciendo, tomé la mano de Marisol usando yo la derecha, con la zquierda sujeté la de Sarah, esta sujetó la de Sunshine. Marisol, por otro lado, sujetó la de su hermana Kat, y esta sujetó la otra mano de la rubia. Zina sujetó el rubí con ambas garras, alzándolas en el aire mientras el cielo empezaba a nublarse.

De repente, el rubí empezó a elevarse en el aire, girando sobre sí mientras comenzaba a brillar. Una luz en el cielo lo iluminó, luego esta se extendió hasta iluminar a Zina, para luego iluminarnos a nosotros. En el ahora nublado cielo, empezó a formarse una especie de agujero de gusano.

Luego algo empezó a ocurrirle a nuestros cuerpos, estos empezaron a volverse energía.

-¡Cálmense, es algo normal!- Decía Zina adivinando nuestra reacción, ella también se estaba volviendo energía. Finalmente llegó un momento donde los seis ahora eramos esferas de energía, las cuales a la velocidad del sonido, se alzaron en vuelo hasta cruzar aquel agujero, el cual se cerró luego de ello. Se trataba de un viaje de 100 000 años, y por e momento, era una despedida temporal a Equestria.

* * *

**Próximo Capítulo: Historial**


	13. El Sauce Profeta

**Acto 3: El Reino de Kuit 'Em**

**Capítulo 13: El sauce profeta**

* * *

Canterlot, Equestria, época actual

-¿Se.. fueron?- Fue lo que preguntó Black Cloud luego de escuchar la historia de Tom y Melisa, estos dos asintiendo, ahora con su forma de equinos.

-Pero... ¿A donde?- Preguntó ahora Silver Lightning, haciendo que tanto la unicornio como el pegaso se miraran entre ellos.

-No sabríamos decir exactamente a donde- Empezó Melisa.

-Solo sabemos que siguieron a esta chica... o lo que quiera que sea, creo que se llamaba Zina-

-¿Zina?- Interrumpió Black, recordando aquel nombre.

-¿La conoces?- Preguntó la unicornio azul.

-Ella fue quien me dio el mensaje para la tía Sarah... ¿Pero por qué se llevaría a nuestros padres y a los otros portadores? Digo, sabemos que no son ponis del todo, pero-

-Escuchen- Interrumpió ahora Tom. -Si se fueron es porque tenían sus razones, por favor no las malinterpreten-

-¿Entonces por qué no se despidieron?- Fue Silver quien había hablado ahora.

-Tal vez no les haya gustado la idea de despedirse-

-¿Entonces no volverán?- Volvió a hablar la joven pegaso ahora.

-.. No lo sabemos-

-Lo importante ahora es que ayudemos a ubicar a los ponis evacuados, ustedes deberían hacer lo mismo..- Resignados, tanto Black como Silver dieron trote al refugio. Tom dio un suspiro una vez que estos se habían ido.

-Tratar con estos chicos es difícil- Comentó Mel.

-¿Por qué crees que Suny y yo no tuvimos hijos?-

-En realidad, llevo un tiempo preguntándome eso-

-Desde que me uní a la brigada, era dificl pasar tiempo con ella. Además, por si no lo recuerdas, los ángeles no podemos tener hijos en la tierra. Era lo mismo con Amanda-

-Hablando de ella... Hay otra cosa que siempre quise preguntar. ¿Cómo hicieron para que regresaran al mundo de os vivos, directamente a este mundo?-

-... Se supone que cuando mueres, ya no puedes regresar hasta que tu alma pase a otra vida, aquello a lo que muchos llaman 'reencarnar'. Yo no quería pasar una segunda vida, no después de luego de tener una muerte siendo tan joven. Cuando reencarnas, todos tus recuerdos desaparecen: olvidas quien eres y lo que hiciste en vidas pasadas... Este mundo, yo realmente quería conocerlo... luego me enteré que Héctor y los demás estaban aquí-

-Aún no respondes mi pregunta-

-El renacer tiene un precio... cuando mueres, con el tiempo regresarás siendo una nueva forma de vida... Sin embargo, tenemos la opción de volver... pero al morir, no solo nuestro cuerpo desaparece, también el alma... Es como si tu existencia fuera borrada por toda la eternidad-

-Entonces Amanda...-

-Ella dio su vida sabiendo esto, quería estar con sus hijas del mismo modo que yo quería estar con ustedes... Pero ahora..-

-Está muerta, quiero decir... Por toda la eternidad-

-Exacto-

* * *

Sauce profeta, Kuit 'Em, 100 000 años en el pasado

-No puede ser...- Susurró una voz proveniente de una caverna, la dueña de esta mirando unas imagenes en el muro de esta. Aquellas imágenes mostraban a una sombra cubierta con una capucha negra y larga sosteniendo una guadaña, la cual decapitaba a otra figura luminosa. -Ella.. ¡¿Ganó?! Imposible... ¡Eso no se supone que debía ocurrir!-

En ese momento un sonido se escuchó en las afueras de la caverna; la sombra, que al salir a paso rápido de esta se le pudo ver su verdadera forma; Una zorra antropomórfica vestida con una túnica roja. Miro asustada lo que había en el corazón de aquella caverna. En este, un enorme árbol tipo 'salix' , el cual brillaba en un tono de color rojo, empezó a soltar chispas desde sus amas abundantes de hojas.

-.. ¿Zina?- Susurró esta mientras se alejaba de la zona, por debajo de las ramas se pudo ver aparecer 6 esferas, las cuales giraban alrededor del salix. Poco a poco empezaron a detenerse mientras tomaban forma humanoide. Para cuando el viento que estas originaban se había calmado, la zorra finalmente logró salir de su escondite. Logró reconocer a una de las figuras.

-Zina... ¿Eres tú?- Preguntó mientras su amiga salía de entre las hojas. -Tú... fallaste en tu misión, en angel cayó, ¿Qué se supone que-no puede ser..-

-No hay mucho tiempo para explicar Shikutu.. hubo un cambio de planes-

-Los trajiste aquí... ¿Cómo se te..?-

-¿Qué es este lugar?- Preguntó Sarah, la cual hacía a un lado las hojas del salix. Zina, volteó hacia ella.

-Esto, portadores de la unión, es el sauce profeta- Respondió ella mientras miraba a su alrededor. Mas allá de las hojas rojas del salix, se podía ver una enorme caverna la cual parecía estar formada para proteger aquella enorme estructura natural. Alrededor se podía ver distintos túneles que conducían a otras zonas hasta ahora desconocidas por los humanos presentes. Detrás de ellos se podía ver un tunel aún mas grande, que es donde se escondía anteriormente la zorra durante su llegada. Y al frente se podía presenciar un acceso que parecía estar iluminado desde el otro lado, dando ilusión de que aquella ea la salida del lugar. Todo eso, sin que ellos lo sepan por el momento, se encontraba oculto dentro de una montaña, casi como si esta estuviera formada de tal manera que pueda ocultar aquel lugar.

-Bueno... la parte de sauce parece obvia, en mi opinión- Comentó Héctor, ahora mirando hacia aquel enorme salix rojo e iluminado.

-¿Quien es ella?- Preguntó Marisol, mirando hacia aquella zorra que los miraba con curiosidad.

-Portadores de la unión, ella es Shikutu, es la cuidadora de este lugar, ella fue quien logró predecir los hechos acontecidos hasta ahora- Respondió Zina.

-Entonces ella es la que supo lo que iba a suceder en nuestro mundo?, ¿Sobe Rapture?- Preguntó ahora Sunshine.

-En parte- Respondió ahora Shikutu. -Este lugar es como un pergamino enorme, yo solo soy una lectora, por así decir-

-Tal vez entiendan mejor si les muestras lo que hemos visto- Habló Zina, provocando en Shikutu una expresión de sorpresa.

-Zina... Tú sabes bien que no puedo hacer eso, no lo tengo permitido-

-Los reyes están de acuerdo, ¿Lo olvidaste?- Ante aquello, Shikutu suspiró resignada, dando paso al acceso grande.

-Síganme, por aquí- Decía ella, viendo que los visitantes la siguieran.

-¿Crees que sea seguro?- Le susurró Kat a su hermana mayor.

-Si Zina es una aliada y este es su mundo, entonces creo que estaremos bien... No conocí mucho a aquellos dos que llegaron con Héctor a nuestro mundo, pero si él confía en ellos, no puedo decir nada-.

Mientras ellos seguían su paso, Sunshine volteó hacia atrás, dándose cuenta de que el acceso se hacía cada vez mas oscuro conforme iban avanzando. Tragando saliva, supo que ya no había vuelta hacia atrás.

-Quiero que se fijen en los muros... estoy segura de que, si realmente lo desean, podrán ver su historia. Ya sabrán a lo que me refiero cuando lo vean- Dicho esto, Shikutu guardó silencio.

Héctor, quien era el que más quería saber lo que ocurría junto con Sarah, miraba entre los muros de aquella caverna, esperando ver algo. Un poco de sudor caía de su frente, por alguna extraña razón estar ahí lo tenía nervioso. Fue entonces cuando, sin aviso, una imagen apareció. Frente a él, grabado en aquel muro, se encontraba la imagen de un pegaso verde, el cual volaba libremente. Sin embargo, dentro de este se podía ver una imagen de un humano, quien imitaba la acción del pegaso. De alguna manera lo sabía, se trataba de él mismo. Mientras seguían su camino, pudo verse a él mismo junto a tres ponis mas, otra pegaso, una unicornio y una poni terrestre, era claro que se trataban de Sunshine, Flamer y Hit. Era claro que se trataba de aquella época en Equestria, sus primeros días, cuando todo comenzó.

Momentos después, pudo ver otra imagen. Era la Thunderhope, en el momento en el que esta llegó a sus manos, a su lado se encontraba la imagen de él y Christian peleando, ambos volaban usando un par de alas. Aquella, sin duda, era la visión de cuando ambos perseguían el hacha del coraje, poco antes de que esta cayera en manos de Kat.

Y así, poco a poco se podía aclarar lo que realmente era este lugar al ver la imagen del guardián peleando contra el ya mencionado Christian. Aparte de ellos, pudo ver más visiones. Logró ver su enfrentamiento contra Annihilus en la Equestria 66, pudo verse a sí mismo junto con Afterlife, asumiendo que se trataba de cuando ella fue a la tierra; También pudo verse a sí mismo mismo peleando contra varios centuriones durante la Annihilation War.

Todas esas imagenes sin duda se trataban de su historia, lo que él ha vivido, la gente y os mundos que ha conocido, aquello debía ser lo lo que Shikutu quiso decir con 'podrán ver su historia'.

Desconocidamente para él, las demás también veían aquellas imágenes, pero de diferente manera, pues cada una podía ver su propia historia. Marisol se veía a sí misma durante sus días como sujeto de prueba del proyecto 'flor de loto', pudo verse a sí misma conociendo a su ahora esposo, y por supuesto, cuando recibió su reliquia luego de perdonar la vida de su tío. Sunshine, por otro lado, pudo verse a sí misma el día que encontró a Flamer aquella noche de invierno y la acogió en su casa, pudo ver cuando conoció a Tom en la tierra al igual que la muerte de este, para poco después recibir de regalo su reliquia.

Sarah, quien sufrió tiempos difíciles por sus malas decisiones, pudo verse peleando contra Marisol en la tierra, se vio a ella tomando el liderato de los portadores de la unión, se pudo ver a sí misma en su pelea contra la ahora muerta Zeta. Al ver esto último, aquel sed de venganza vino a su mente, Rapture aún debía pagar por lo que le había hecho a su 'hermana gemela'. Kat pudo ver, por su parte, aquella noche que conoció a su hermana, cuando lucharon juntas y el momento que logró quitarle el hacha a Chistian.

Fue entonces cuando Shikutu volvió a hablar.

-Supongo que ahora lo entienden... este lugar es como un diario de todo lo que ustedes han hecho en su vida. Cada quien ve algo diferente desde su punto de vista... Yo, sin embargo, soy capaz de ver por Kuit 'Em: Su historia, sus reyes, sus batallas, todo... incluyendo acontecimientos futuros- Ella se detuvo en cierto punto, los humanos también lo hicieron, alzando la mirada a una imagen que, a diferencia de las demás, era visible para todos.

-Esta apareció hace unos días- Agregó ella. Frente a los presentes se contemplaba la imagen aparente de Rapture destruyendo un pueblo.

-¿Eso es...?- Susuró Héctor, acercándose.

-Poniville..- Terminó Sarah.

-Pero eso no es todo- Siguió hablando Shikutu, siguiendo su paso. Hace unos momentos apareció una nueva imagen... esta imagen- Decía apuntando a otra mas, aquella mostraba, sin duda alguna, el momento en el que Rapture asesinaba a Amanda. Las que salieron mas afectadas al verla fueron Marisol y Kat, obviamente. -Mas imágenes como estas aparecen conforme pasa el tiempo, el cuso está cambiando... y esta sombra es la responsable, o eso creía yo-

-¿Qué quieres decir?- Preguntó Sarah.

-Hace poco, un miembro de la guardia de élite, Izaro, vio a alguien mas en este lugar cuando vino a visitarme. Desde ese día, estas imágenes aparecieron-

-Entonces... ¿Crees que ese 'alguien mas' es el responsable de que todo esto ocurra?-

-.. Posiblemente- Respondió Shikutu, siguiendo su paso.

Antes de que los humanos se dieran cuenta, ya estaban una vez mas donde se encontraba el salix.

-Momento, ¿Dimos toda la vuelta?- Preguntó Kat regresando la mirada a la cueva. -¿En qué momento...-bah-

-Entonces...- Empezó Sarah. -¿Lo que tenemos que hacer es hablar con esa Izaro sobre aquel día?, ¿Pero y los reyes? Zina dijo que ellos querían vernos-

-La guardia de elite sirve de manera especial a los reyes de Kuit 'Em, una vez que hablen con ellos, podrán hablar de manera más tranquila con Izaro-

-¿Pero que hay de De-Quiero decir... Rikumi y Eli?, ¿Qué tienen que ver ellos con todo esto?- Ante la pregunta de Héctor, Shikutu se vio confundida por aquella pregunta, sin embargo luego logró reconocer al humano.

-Tu... tu conociste a Rikumi hace varios años, ¿verdad?-

-Si... ¿Que hay con eso?-

-Tú no sabes qué fue de él... ¿Zina no te lo dijo?- Ante aquella pregunta, él solo pudo negar con la cabeza. -Rikumi... él es quien los llamó a ustedes a este mundo... él y Eli, son quienes los buscan y quienes pueden ayudarlos a hablar con Izaro-

-Espera- Habló sarah en ese momento, entendiendo lo que la zorra quería decir. -No puede ser...- Shituku asintió.

-Rikumi y Eli Zab Hethe, ellos dos son los reyes de Kuit 'Em-


	14. Los Reyes

**Acto 3: El Reino de Kuit 'Em**

**Capítulo 14: Los Reyes**

Luego de aquella experiencia, los cinco humanos junto con Zina se encontraban caminando alrededor de la montaña donde se encontraba aquella caverna, su trayecto fue guiado por un camino por el cual era más seguro bajar sin riesgo de caer. Adelante del grupo iba la ya mencionada con los humanos detrás de ella. En el camino, Héctor no pudo evitar discutir con ella.

-¿Por qué no nos dijiste que todo este tiempo, Rikumi y Eli eran los reyes de Kuit 'Em?-

-No era necesario que se los dijera, además ustedes lo iban a descubrir a su tiempo- Fue lo que respondió Zina.

-Aún así... ¿Sabes qué?, Olvídalo..-

-¿Está usted molesto conmigo?-

-No, no... es solo que me tomaron por sorpresa-

-Alguien está molesto porque su gemelo es rey- Susurró Sarah entonces, a lo cual las demás intentaron no reír en voz alta.

-De todas formas, les recomiendo comportarse de manera formal cuando los vean. El hecho de que ya se conozcan no cambia nada, al menos no para la guardia de Elite-

-Si, por cierto, hace poco mencionaste que tú eras la lider... ¿Entonces ellos te enviaron a Equestria?- Preguntó Suny ahora.

-Exacto-

-¿Pero por qué buscarnos a nosotros?-

-Eso lo pueden explicar los reyes, sin embargo, algo que podría tener algo de relatividad es el hecho de que fue Amanda la que recibió las visiones del sauce-

-Mencionaste algo de las tres raíces también- Habló ahora Marisol. -¿Qué significa eso?-

-Pregúntenle a los reyes-

-No sabes mucho del tema, ¿Verdad?- Preguntó Sarah ahora.

-Mi principal objetivo fue mantenerlos convida para traerlos aquí, salvar a Amanda era un objetivo secundario, pero debido a que fue ella quien decidió sacrificarse, no tuve más opción que dejar que las cosas sucedan. Aún así, no fui yo a quien Shikutu contactó cuando la visión de Rapture apareció, ella contactó al rey-

-¿Por qué a él?-

-¿Además de ser la mayor autoridad de todo el reino, exceptuando a la reina?... Ellos dos eran amigos desde antes de que él fuera nombrado, incluso antes de que él y la reina se conocieran-

-Eso quiere decir que...-

-Shikutu es una humana- Aclaró Zina, sorprendiendo al grupo. -Su verdadero nombre es Rebeca.. llegó aquí junto con el rey poco antes de que Kuit 'Em retomara la tierra de los Zamiros, luego de que la guerra terminara, ella decidió quedarse aquí. Debido a su capacidad para poder leer las visiones del sauce, ella fue nombrada "Voz del Salix"-

-Justo cuando pensé que ya no podrían sorprenderme..- Comentó Héctor mientras se sujetaba la frente.

-Hablas muy pronto, portador de la esperanza.. estamos por entrar en terreno de Kuit 'Em-

Sin haber medido el tiempo mientras hablaban, los humanos ahora se encontraban sin camino. Frente a ellos solo había un risco, pero más adelante podían ver un par de torres de vigilancia que protegían un enorme portón. Zina se nos puso enfrente, su mirada en dirección hacia aquella entrada.

-¡CHICOS, SOY YO, HE REGRESADO.. HE TRAÍDO A LOS HUMANOS, DÉJENNOS ENTRAR!- Pasaron unos segundos, pero finalmente se escuchó el sonoro portón siendo abierto lentamente. Fue entonces cuando Zina empezó a dar paso, caminando hasta la orilla del risco.

-Espera... ¡Oye, ¿Que es lo que...?- El llamado de Sarah se detuvo apenas se dio cuenta de lo que estaba viendo, tardó unos momentos en procesar el hecho de que ahora Zina se encontraba caminando en el aire, en dirección a la puerta.

-¿Ahora entienden?- Habló esta. -En realidad si hay un camino... Mientras no lo crucen con malas intenciones, podrán seguirme el paso- Ella siguió mientras nos hablaba, Sarah fue la primera en seguir el paso. Asombrados, los humanos pudieron ver como al igual que Zina, ella también pudo cruzar sin problemas.

**Fondo: Cryptic Whisper - Halo 2 Anniversary OST**

-Este lugar no deja de asombrarme..- Susurró Marisol mientras seguía a Sarah, los otros tres siguiéndola a ella por detrás. Momentos después, los humanos y Zina habían cruzado aquellas torres de vigilancia, Sunshine miró en dirección a la torre de su izquierda, logrando ver como uno de los guardias se les quedaba viendo. Este era un Halcón antropomórfico, vestía una armadura oscura y gruesa, y la mirada que este les daba no era una de bienvenida. La rubia volteó, con algo de temor, hacia Zina.

Conforme seguían su paso, poco a poco llegaron al pueblo. A su alrededor, varios de sus habitantes fijaban sus miradas en los humanos. Felinos, Canes, Hiénidos y aves, tanto machos como hembras, jóvenes, adultos y hasta niños los miraban. Se podían escuchar voces susurrando cosas como 'Hay más de ellos', '¿De donde están viniendo?, 'Aquel se parece al rey' entre otros comentarios.

-No pienso que nos estén recibiendo muy bien que digamos..- Comentó Héctor.

-A diferencia de la guardia de Elite, los pueblerinos no están a costumbrados a tener humanos a su alrededor, a eso súmele que el único que han visto antes fue el que tomó la mano de su antes princesa- Fue lo que comentó Zina. Mientras seguían, poco a poco lograron llegar a lo que parecía ser el castillo de los reyes, el cual se encontraba elevado en terreno, teniendo como único acceso unas largas escaleras. Al subir, los humanos pudieron divisar varias banderas de fondo negro a los lados y el rostro de un lobo se podía ver en el centro de estas, este era de color amarillo, un rubí en la frente del lobo.

Al llegar a la entrada del castillo, dos portones más se abrieron frente a nosotros, no hizo falta siquiera que nos detengamos. Siguiendo el paso ya en el interior, varios guardias con lanzas vigilaban desde los lados, todos lobos antropomórficos con armadura plateada. Más arriba habían más guardias, estos armados con ballestas.

-La seguridad aquí es más reñida..- Susurró Kat a Sunshine. Finalmente, se vieron frente a un tercer portón, el cual fue abierto por dos guardias más. Adentro se veía lo que parecía ser la sala de los tronos, sin embargo estos se encontraban vacíos.

-Les avisaremos a los reyes de su llegada- Dijo uno de los guardias que se encontraban en la puerta para luego irse junto con el otro.

-Este lugar es enorme...- Susurró Sarah entonces.

-¿Por qué tanta seguridad?- Preguntó ahora Héctor.

-Después de nuestra guerra contra el reino de Zamira, la reina decidió maximizar la guardia alrededor del castillo-

-Debió ser bastante grande si fue lo que sucedió- Comentó Kat.

-Lo fue, portadora del coraje...- En ese momento el portón volvió a abrirse, los dos guardias entraron con sus lanzas en posición firme, y detrás de ellos se acercaban dos viejos conocidos.

-Lamentamos la tardanza, no siempre se nos avisa con anticipación que tendremos visitas- Decía uno de ellos, aparentemente a nosotros, mientras se acomodaba una máscara anti-gas en su cabeza, sin duda una singular manera de presentarse. Traía vestido un traje armado, aparentemente pesado y hecho a la medida, debajo traía lo que parecía ser un pantalón hecho con algún material de aquel lugar, posiblemente tela o como sea que la lamen ahí. En su cintura traía colgando una vaina, y dentro de esta su espada. A su lado se encontraba una can de pelaje blanco, esta traía puesto un vestido largo y negro, muy al estilo medieval. Aquella fue la primera en darse cuenta de la identidad de aquellos que las esperaban, con tono sorprendido habló.

-Riku.. Zina ha vuelto-

-¿Zina?- Se escuchó la voz de 'Riku', quel alzó la mirada ya con su máscara acomodada, para ver con mayor atención. -Zina... Volviste, y además.. los trajiste-

-Mis reyes..- habló Zina, para luego postrarse ante ambos. -Espero me perdonen... el ángel cayó, pero pude traer a los portadores de la unión a salvo-

-Y lo has hecho muy bien, Zina- Habló la loba, acercándose a ella para ayudarla a ponerse de pie. -¿Tienes el corazón?-

-Lo cuide con mi alma desde que me lo prestaron- Respondió Zina mientras se retiraba aquel collar con el rubí en este para entregárselo a la reina.

-Puedes retirarte... tus compañeros te esperan, además debes tener hambre- Dijo esta mientras le entregaba la gema al rey.

-Si, mi reina... con su permiso- Zina se Inclinó una vez mas para luego dar paso fuera de la sala.

-Ha pasado mucho tiempo- Habló el enmascarado mientras se retiraba la máscara de gas, sabiendo que no necesitaría ocultar su rostro. -Si no me equivoco, para ustedes han sido unos... ¿14, 15 años?-

-16- Corrigió Héctor. -Fueron 16 años..-

-Y aún así, el tiempo no te ha afectado- Ambos rieron ante aquel comentario.

-Es bueno verte otra vez, em...-

-Me llaman Rikumi ahora, creo que prefiero ese nombre al que tú me pusiste cuando nos vimos aquella vez... ¿Por qué no llevamos esta plática al comedor?, Deben tener bastantes preguntas para hacernos-

-Créeme, no tienes idea..-

* * *

El atardecer empezaba a asomarse poco después del encuentro entre los reyes y los portadores de la unión, la duda había nacido sobre el pueblo con respecto a la llegada de aquel grupo humano. En el castillo había silencio en los pasillos, sin embargo este no era el caso del comedor. En este, los reyes y los portadores de la unión compartían alimento, en la enorme mesa hecha de madera habían alimentos como carne, algunas verduras y diferentes tipos de cidra.

-Esperamos que no hayan tenido problemas al venir, muchos en el pueblo aún no están acostumbrados a ver humanos por aquí- Hablaba Eli mientras le daba un sorbo a su sidra.

-En realidad eso fue lo de menos- Comentó Sarah. -Dígannos, ¿Cómo sucedió esto?, La última vez que los vimos ustedes vivían en...-

-A veces la vida te sorprende con cambios, Sarah- Respondió Rikumi. -Hablando de cambios, ¿Qué fue lo que te sucedió a tí?-

-¿A mí?.. Oh, ya..- Sarah se miró las manos, recordando lo que Zeta le había hecho poco antes de su muerte. -Es... una larga historia, Zeta... bueno, se puede decir que ella se ha ido... Antes de hacerlo, ella decidió mantener la mutación y desde entonces no he podido cambiar de nuevo... No es tan grave, podría necesitarlo- Ante eso, Sarah simplemente le dio un trago a su sidra.

-Bueno, cambiando el tema- Continuó Rikumi. -Puedo suponer que estoy en lo cierto si digo que Zina ya les informó sobre lo sucedido en el sauce-

-Si con eso te refieres a la visita no deseada no hace mucho.. si, mencionó algo así- Habló Marisol.

-Tenemos a una guardia de Elite como testigo, pero cuando nos quiso explicar lo que vio, no supimos entenderla muy bien- Continuó el rey, a este le siguió Eli.

-Creímos que ustedes podrían saber lo que ella vio-

-Aquí es donde la pregunta del millón llega- Interrumpió Héctor. -¿Por qué nosotros?-

-Luego de que Rapture fuera directo a su mundo justo después de ello, no cupo duda de que se trataba de alguien que ya hubieran enfrentado ustedes-

-Es.. difícil, ¿Cómo explicarlo?- Sunshine se reincorporó en su asiento mientras ahora ella dirigía la palabra. -Nos hemos enfrentado a tantos enemigos... ¿Es posible que se trate de alguno de esos?-

-Tampoco dejes de lado a aquellos pertenecientes a otras dimensiones- habló Héctor una vez mas. -Clockwar, Annihilus, Starblood, Doomsday... y esos son solo de los que yo he visto-

-¿Y que pasa si se trata de algo más?, ¿Un nuevo enemigo? Rapture en sí es un ejemplo actual- Le siguió Marisol a su esposo.

-Supongo que hay una sola forma de estar seguros- habló Sarah, para luego fijar la vista en Rikumi. -Riku... Su majestad, si nos da permiso, nos gustaría interrogar a la llamada 'Izaro' en este momento-

-Tienen mi permiso- Respondió Rikumi.

-Yo los guiaré a las barracas, la Elite debe estar ahí en este momento- Y con ello, la reina de Kuit 'Em se levantó de su asiento.

-Antes de que se vayan- Habló de repente el rey. -Me gustaría que el portador de la esperanza se quedara aquí un momento, quisiera hacerle unas preguntas.. a solas-

-Por mí no hay problema- Respondió la portadora de la fuerza en nombre del equipo. -Vamos chicas- Y con ello, las cuatro portadoras junto con Eli tomaron paso fuera del comedor. Rikumi, mientras tanto, se levantó de su lugar.

-¿Cómo prefieres que te llame, Por tu nombre real o el nombre que te dieron?- Empezó este, dirigiéndose a Héctor.

-Hace mucho que no me llamaban por mi nombre humano, en Equestria acostumbran llamarme Thunder-

-Entonces te llamaré así, de otro modo sentiré que estoy hablando conmigo mismo-

-Hablando de nombres... ¿Por qué Rikumi?- Mientras hablaban, los dos daban paso fuera del comedor.

-Ese fue el nombre que me puso una guardia de Elite poco después de conocernos en la tierra, ustedes no son los únicos que estuvieron ocupados-

-¿Puedes contarme entonces?-

-Lo haré, pero es una historia un poco larga..- Y de ese modo, Rikumi empezó a contarle su historia a Thunder desde el inicio mientras este lo seguía, empezando desde cómo conoció a Eli, sobre sus amigos humanos, cómo poco a poco fue conociendo a los miembros de la guardia de Elite y su alzamiento como rey luego de una larga pelea entre el reino de Kuit 'Em y el antiguo reino de Zamira.


	15. Un vistazo al pasado

**Acto 3: El Reino de Kuit 'Em**

**Capitulo 15: Un Vistazo al Pasado.**

El anochecer empezaba a asomarse en el reino, pronto los habitantes de este cerrarían sus hogares para ya irse a dormir. En el mirador principal del castillo el rey de Kuit 'Em y el portador de la esperanza seguían hablando de sus respectivos pasados, en aquel entonces era Thunder quien hablaba.

-Para cuando regresé a Equestria, ella me tomó por sorpresa con eso de que ya estaba embarazada. Poco después descubrimos que yo no fui el único humano que había llegado a Equestria, sin embargo no todos lo conseguimos.. varias amistades, y por ejemplo mi padre, nunca volvimos a saber de ellos... También descubrimos que nuestro mundo, nuestra tierra había muerto... ahora no es más que un infierno-

-¿Qué fue lo que pasó con esta Hope?, ¿Sigue contigo?- Ante la pregunta de Rikumi, Thunder negó con la cabeza.

-Ella se fue poco después de que Marisol y yo nos casáramos. Al igual que Flamercut, ella decidió que era momento de que nosotros sigamos nuestro camino, que ya no necesitábamos su guía..-

-¿La extrañas?-

-Estuvo conmigo mucho tiempo Riku, mentiría si te dijera que no lo hago- Thunder ahora miraba a la Luna.

-¿Y que hay de tu hijo?-

-Hijos, son dos, un chico y una chica... cumplirán 15 en un mes-

-Cuando todo esto termine, intentaré visitarlos el día de su cumpleaños-

-Será difícil decirles que su padre tiene un hermano gemelo- En ese momento ambos compartieron una pequeña risa. -.. ¿Que hay de ti y Eli?, ¿Han pensado en tener heredero?-

-En caso de que no lo hayas notado, no ha pasado mucho desde que nos vimos, al menos no desde mi punto de vista... solo han sido dos años desde que me volví rey-

-¿Pero...?- Rikumi dio un suspiro largo antes de seguir.

-Por si no lo has notado, Eli y yo no podemos tener hijos, nuestros genes no son... compatibles, por así decir-

-Eso.. tiene sentido... ¿Y eso no les afecta?-

-Si dijera que no, me culparían de mentiroso... pero no dejamos que eso nos desanime, siempre hay otras alternativas. Desde hace un tiempo Eli ha querido adoptar, pero es difícil encontrar a un cachorro que esté conforme con un papá mono-

-Oye, una vez me dijeron que no hay que permitir que los malos resultados haga que nos rindamos. Estoy seguro de que encontrarán a uno-

-Gracias... ¿Quien te dijo eso?-

-Mi madre.. que en paz descanse- Hubo un corto silencio luego de aquello dicho por Thunder.

* * *

Mientras tanto, en las barracas del castillo, un grupo pequeño se había adelantado luego de haber cenado. El grupo era conformado por Zina, un lobo de altura mayor a la promedio, una gata, una hiena y un reptil de baja estatura. Aquel grupo era la guardia de Elite de Kuit 'Em.

-Entonces cuéntanos, Zina- Habló el cánido mientras se recostaba en su litera. -¿Cómo vieron los humanos al reino?-

-Definitivamente igual que nosotros cuando pisamos la tierra humana por primera ves, Sed- Decía Zina, mientras se recostaba en otra litera, arriba de esta se había acomodado la hiena.

-Aún extraño la tierra humana, créanlo o no- Comentó esta mientras se acomodaba. -La carne procesada, el armamento humano, todo era taaan genial. A veces incluso sueño que regresamos ahí-

-No hace falta que nos cuentes de tus sueños húmedos, Izaro- Comentó el reptil, recostándose en el colchón que se encontraba arriba de Sed.

-Skink, esa lengua...- Habló la gata al escuchar a su compañero Zamiro.

-Descuida Jillu, ya estoy acostumbrada a él, de hecho tú deberías hacerlo para este momento- Comentó Izaro mirando a la gata.

-Bueno, como iba diciendo..- Continuó Zina. -Los reyes parecen haber tenido contacto directo con ellos antes, eso puede significar que aquella historia en la que combatieron juntos es verdad-

-¿Hablas de la Union War?- Preguntó Jillu, a lo cual Zina asintió. -Eli me contó sobre eso. Varios universos unieron fuerzas con la humanidad, entre ellos estaban los reyes de Kuit 'Em, y liderando estaban los portadores de la unión-

-Solo tengo una pregunta..- Habló Skink en ese momento. -.. ¿Quien era el enemigo?- En ese momento, cinco nuevas presencias accedieron a aquella zona, la voz de una de ellas se escuchó.

-Su nombre era Christian..- Dijo aquella voz. -A la vista creerían que es solo un visionario con sed de poder... Nosotras lo considerábamos un lunático, cegado y destruido por sus propios deseos..- Aquella voz era de la portadora del perdón, los 5 guardias de élite voltearon hacia ella, viendo que venía acompañada de otras humanas, además de la reina de Kuit 'Em.

-Chicos, es bueno ver que están bien- Habló Eli, solo para luego ver como aquellos se levantaban de sus lugares. -Chicos, sin reverencia.. no estoy viniendo aquí por mí-

-¿En qué podemos ayudarla, mi reina?- Preguntó Zina mientras se reincorporaba.

-Zina, tú deberías saberlo ya... chicos, las humanas aquí son cuatro de los cinco portadores de la unión-

-¿Donde está el quinto?- Preguntó el lobo.

-Rikumi está con él en este momento- Respondió Eli mientras tomaba asiento junto a Jillu, quien se había recostado en otra litera en la parte de abajo, sin embargo esta parecía no tener segundo ocupante. -No he sido muy cortés- Dijo luego para después mirar hacia las humanas. -Portadoras de la unión, este grupo de aquí es nuestra guardia de elite. La Fenida que ven a mi lado es Jillu, mi guardia personal y mas confiable guerrera de toda la armada-

-Es un gusto finalmente conocer a los guerreros que lucharon junto a mis reyes... o al menos a algunos de ellos- Se presentó la gata mientras posaba una ano en su pecho e inclinaba un poco la cabeza.

-El grandote de ahí es Sed, ha estado conmigo y con Rikumi desde hace mucho tiempo. También es un amigo muy cercano de Shikutu, y uno de los guardias pesados mas fuertes en todo el reino-

-De eso no hay duda..- Susurró Kat en dirección a Suny, aquello son darse cuenta de que Sed los había oído.

-También tengo un excelente oído, humanas- Comentó este, asustando un poco a ambas, sin embargo la mirada del lobo se volvió una más tranquila. -Descuiden, en realidad lo tomé como un cumplido-

-Continuando con las presentaciones- Continuó la reina de Kuit 'Em. -Ustedes ya conocen a la líder de la guardia. A pesar de ser una de las adiciones mas recientes, Jillu ha demostrado ser capaz de liderar al grupo. Es valiente, rápida, firme y fiel al reino de Kuit 'Em-

-Y yo creía que Jillu era la favorita- Comentó Skink entre susurro, a lo cual Izaro rió ligeramente.

-El escamoso hablador que acaban de escuchar es Skink, a pesar de su dudoso comportamiento es un fiel guerrero, no solo por ser el primer Zamiro que apoyó la idea de paz entre reinos-

-Por no decir el único..- Comentó con voz baja Sed.

-.. Sino que además, ha defendido al equipo durante las mayores crisis que ha enfrentado al reino-

-Momento, ¿Dijiste Zamiro?- Preguntó Sarah en ese momento. -Los mencionaron antes, ¿No eran ellos os que invadieron el reino?, ¿Como..?-

-En realidad es una larga historia en realidad- Contestó Skink en ese momento. -Resumiendo, nuestra reina no era muy de convencer que digamos, estaba loca, creo que fuí de los únicos que se dio cuenta-

-Bueno, si...- Comentó Eli, tratando de mantener su postura. -Y por último y no menos importante está Izaro, ella conoce más de humanos que cualquiera en todo el reino. Ella es a quien ustedes interrogarán hoy-

-Sii, yo seré a la que-Momento, ¿Que?- La emoción de la hiena se desvaneció de la nada al escuchar la palabra 'interrogar'. -¿Princesa, hice algo malo?-

-¿Qué?, Nooo- Respondió Eli ante el malentendido de Izaro. -¿Recuerdas lo que nos contaste?, ¿Lo que viste aquel día en el sauce profeta?, Ellas están aquí para preguntarte sobre ese día... Es posible que se trate de alguien que hayan enfrentado antes-

-¿Usted.. lo cree?..- Preguntó la hiena ahora mas intrigada, aunque con cierto tono de alivio. -Bueno.. si eso creen ellas..-

-¿Deberíamos irnos entonces, princesa?- Preguntó Jillu en ese momento.

-En realidad..- habló ahora Marisol antes de que Eli lo haga. -Tal vez podrían darnos si versión de la historia, sería de ayuda si se quedan-

* * *

Rikumi y Thunder seguían hablando. Luego de que Thunder haya terminado de contar su historia, ahora le había tocado al rey. Fue entonces cuando le habló sobre cómo poco a poco fue conociendo a cada uno de los ahora miembros de la guardia de Elite, sobre cómo él junto con otros humanos llegaron a Kuit 'Em y finalmente sobre la masacre que fue la batalla en el reino entre Kuit 'Em y Zamira.

-Oye Rikumi, Zina nos mencionó algo sobre esa tal Shikutu- Habló Thunder apenas Riku terminó de contar su historia. -Es verdad que ella es..-

-¿Una humana?... Si.. Cuando llegamos aquí, cada uno de nosotros sufrió una alteración en nuestro ADN que hizo que nuestros cuerpos se adapten a este mundo, probablemente fue obra del sauce profeta, en el caso de Shikutu pues.. ya viste cómo resultó-

-Entiendo.. ¿Y en qué te convirtió a tí?, ¿Y cómo lograste revertir el efecto?- Ante aquellas dos preguntas, mas que nada por la segunda, Rikumi volteó hacia Thunder de manera confusa.

-... ¿No lo has notado?, ¿de verdad?- Fue lo que este le preguntó.

-¿De qué hablas?- Ahora era Thunder el confundido mientras veía como Riku se despejaba un poco el cuello. Fue ahí cuando el portador de la esperanza pudo verlo. El cuello del rey no era lizo, sino que se veía escamoso, conforme iba a bajando pudo ver como su cuerpo se iba asemejando poco a poco ante un reptil.

-Esto fue lo que me pasó a mí...-

-Pero... ¿Cómo?-

-Poco antes de venir aquí, un grupo Zamiro nos atacó en la tierra... hubo muertos, pero pudimos vencerlos, aún así uno alcanzó a inyectarme de su veneno-

-¿Y cómo sobreviviste?-

-Con esto- Respondió el rey mientras de su cuello sacaba aquella gema que Zina le había entregado a la reina. -El corazón de Kuit 'Em... no supe como, pero esta cosa, esta gema.. me protegió, al menos lo suficiente para cuando pisé este mundo. De alguna manera, o al menos eso pienso yo, debió usar el veneno para asimilarlo con mi cuerpo, ¿El resultado? esto..- Terminó, señalando sus 'imperfecciones'.

-Pasaste por cosas duras, ¿Eh?- El humano visitante sonrió un poco. -De verdad han tenido sus propios problemas-

-Y aún no has escuchado todo.. Pero creo que tal vez debamos dejar esta plática para después. Tus compañeras te están esperando, y creo que ya estarán hablando con Izaro en este momento-

* * *

Mientras tanto, en un planeta completamente desolado, un despejado cielo rojo-carmesí era lo que adornaban aquel mundo. La superficie, por el otro lado, estaba abundante en edificios derribados, cráteres, autos abandonados y cientos de cadáveres humanos. Aquel mundo era nada menos que el planeta tierra, el antiguo hogar de los portadores de la unión y todos los humanos que sobrevivieron debido a la reencarnación.

En el centro de la ciudad de Mérida, un portal dimensional empezó a abrirse. De este salió el cuerpo agotado de Rapture, la cual aún así intentaba seguir su paso. Su vista rápidamente pasó hacia una estatua hecha de roca del tamaño de un ser humano, a excepción de que esta no tenía cabeza. Aún podía recordar la primera vez que estuvo frente a frente a aquella estatua, cuando en aquel entonces no tenía ni brazos y medio tórax. Rapture, con su guadaña en mano, se postró ante aquella estatua.

-Hermano... he regresado- Susurró esta mientras se hacía a un lado la capucha de su vestimenta, dejando ver por primera vez su rostro. La mayor parte de este rasgado o abierto, dejando ver parte de algunos de los huesos de la mandíbula y el craneo. Tampoco tenía globos oculares, lo cual dejaba en duda sobre cómo era posible que aún así pudiera ver con facilidad. Después de unos segundos, la estatua le respondió.

-.. Rapture.. ¿Cumpliste con tu tarea?-

-Si, hermano, en ángel ha muerto- Respondió mientras bajaba su rostro al suelo.

-Excelente.. ¿Qué me dices de su aprendiz-

-Estuve a punto de lograrlo, pero los guerreros de los que me hablaste, los portadores de la unión, ellos se pusieron en medio-

-Ya veo... no hay porqué alarmarse, él solo era un objetivo secundario. En cuanto a los portadores, ya habrá mas oportunidades. En realidad... Tengo otra tarea para ti- Rapture volteó hacia arriba con una mirada que marcaba firmeza, estaba preparada para lo que sea que su hermano le estuviera por pedir.

* * *

**Bueno, antes de terminar esta parte quiero preguntarles sobre si debería integrar mi OF (Eli y el Mundo Humano) principal en esta página. Sé que los fics originales no son muy bien recibidos aquí, pero al menos así podría aclarar la duda sobre los personajes de Kuit 'Em que aparecen en esta historia (al menos para los que no entran a la Digizona, que es donde se publica esa historia). Estoy obligado a aclarar que hablo de una historia que contiene furry y además es clasificación +18, así que si me vendría de ayuda que me sugieran sobre donde ponerla. De antemano muchas gracias.**


	16. Recuerdos de una tormenta

**Acto 3: El Reino de Kuit 'Em**

**Capítulo 16: Recuerdos de una tormenta**

Izaro se preparaba mentalmente para saber cómo explicaría los hechos ocurridos hace unos días. El grupo conformado por humanas y Kuit Em's seguían atentos mientras esperaban a que la hiena iniciara su relato.

-Ocurrió hace no mucho... en ese entonces fui a visitar a nuestra amiga Shikutu, es algo que ya tengo de costumbre, pues a veces pienso que podría sentirse sola... En fin, como siempre platicamos un rato, pero ella tuvo que ir al refugio un momento- En ese momento Izaro se reacomodó en su cama, su rostro figuraba una expresión de seriedad. -En ese momento escuché un sonido proveniente de la caverna, normalmente tenemos prohibido entrar, pero.. mi intención no fue leer mi futuro, estoy feliz con la vida que ya tengo-

-Eso ya lo sabemos Izaro, descuida..- Le susurró Jillu a su compañera, la gata sujetó su hombro con intenciones de tranquilizarle.

-Continúa..- Indicó Sarah, la hiena asintió para luego seguir.

-Decidí acercarme para investigar, al principio no noté nada fuera de lo común, pero luego... empecé a sentir frio, algo raro.. no parecía un frío natural. Conforme me iba acercando pude ver humedad concentrada en el fondo de la caverna. Era... como si se tratara de un ser viviente, como si... estuviera revisando el lugar... para cuando me acerqué lo suficiente, el humo se junto en un solo punto... para salir por el otro lado... Sé que es muy confuso pero eso fue lo que yo vi- Para cuando Izaro terminó su relato, Rikumi y Thunder ya habían entrado al las barracas, ambos habían escuchado la historia de la hiena.

-¿Qué opinas, Thunder?- Preguntó Rikumi en forma de susurro.

-No tengo idea... Pero si tiene alguna conexión con Rapture, definitivamente hay alguien que los está guiando-

-Estás diciendo que son más de dos: El espía, la ejecutora y su líder- Rikumi se cruzó de brazos. -

* * *

De regreso al sauce profeta, Shikutu se encontraba sentada en la entrada del lugar, desde donde podía observar a lo lejos el castillo de los reyes. Realmente tenía esperanzas en que los portadores de la unión lograran descubrir la raíz de los últimos sucesos. Sin embargo aquel no era su único conflicto.

Desde que ella y sus amigos llegaron a Kuit Em hace mucho tiempo, no había tenido contacto con otros humanos debido a la decisión de dejar su mundo atrás. Después de la guerra Kuit Em-Zamira, Rikumi y ella decidieron quedarse, el tercer humano por el otro lado decidió regresar a su mundo de origen, la tierra. No tuvieron contacto con vida humana... ¿Hasta ahora?. Su duda era.. ¿Ellos seguían siendo humanos? Su mente en parte le decía que si, pero otra parte le decía que la humanidad de aquellos visitantes se había esfumado... hace mucho tiempo. Sin embargo, no sería la primera vez que supiera de un caso como ese...

En ese momento la zorra empezó a sentir frío. Era extraño, pues a diferencia de cuando era humana, su pelaje casi no le permitia tener frio, lo cual no le desagradaba. El frio comenzó a hacerse mas notable, era casi antinatural... ¿Anti-natural?, ¿Cuando fue la última vez que escuchó algo así?.

Mientras tanto en el interior de la caverna en el centro, aquel lugar que Shikutu le había mostrado a los humanos, una cortina de humo se había concentrado en el centro, tomando forma bípeda, nadie podría saber cuanto tiempo tenía ahí.

-Vengador... el hogar de guerra de la humanidad... ahí es donde se encuentra Jeriko- Se escuchaba una voz siniestra y fria proveniente de aquel cuerpo. Shikutu se había acercado en silencio hasta quedar a unos metros de aquella neblina, de alguna manera.. esta tenía vida, no sabía cómo, pero Shikutu podía sentirla, y definitivamente no era amistosa.

-Quien sea que esté profanando este sagrado lugar- Habló ella finalmente mientras sus patas superiores empezaban a brillar en un aura blanca. -Identifíquese ahora, tiene ante usted a la guardiana del Sauce profeta- Como si de un cuerpo sólido se tratara, la 'cabeza' de aquella neblina volteó hacia la zorra. -Niebla con vida... Esto era de lo que hablaba Izaro, ¡Tú eres el ser que ella descubrió aquel entonces!-

-¿Entonces realmente me descubrieron? Una lástima, me refiero a la falta de conocimiento de aquella hiena- Se volvió a escuchar aquella voz.

-Yo sentiré lástima por esto- En ese momento, de la pata de Shikutu salieron varios proyectiles mágicos, estos atravesaron el cuerpo humeante, los disparos solo lo hicieron disolverse por unos segundos. Mientras tanto, los disparos golpearon los muros de la cueva, pero estos fueron protegidos por un escudo mágico que los rodeaba. La zorra quedó atónita al ver que su ataque no había surtido efecto.

-Buen ataque, muy buen ataque.. Ahora me toca a mí- En un instante, el cuerpo humeante se concentró en dirección a Shikutu, adentrandose en su cuerpo por medio de su nariz y su garganta. Aterrada, Shikutu se agarró el pecho, sintiendo a su enemigo dentro de ella. Fue entonces donde comenzó a sentirse mareada, sin tener nada con qué sujetarse, la zorra cayó al suelo, mientras por alguna razón varios de sus recuerdos empezaron a proyectarse ante sus ojos.

"-Yo cuidaré de ti, Sed... ya lo veras, te voy a hacer muy feliz... ya nunca volverás a la calle...-" Pudo escucharse a sí misma. Aquella frase, ella podía recordar cuando dijo eso, fue lo que le dijo a Sed poco después de haberlo adoptado, aquello había ocurrido en el pasado cuando ella aún era humana, en ese tiempo Sed se hacía pasar por un perro común, sin embargo su identidad había sido revelada poco después. Otro recuerdo apareció frente a ella, fue el momento en el que aquel secreto fue desvelado. "-Por qué.. ¿Por qué no puedo enojarme contigo?-" Fue lo que ella le había dicho.

Un tercer recuerdo llegó a su mente, un hecho ocurrido tiempo después. Aquello ocurrió durante la batalla contra los habitantes de Zamira. Ella, ya en su cuerpo actual, se encontraba frente a un lobo antropomórfico de gran masa corporal, este ya en el suelo con ambas patas traseras cercenadas. Shikutu tenía una espada entre sus manos, a unos segundos de clavarla en el cuerpo del gran lobo.

-Al final tenía razón... él te ha puesto contra de mí-

-No... tú lo hiciste- Fue ahí cuando al momento de clavar la espalda, Shikutu regresó a la realidad, sin embargo se sentía agotada, no podía mover su cuerpo.

-Interesante..- Habló la voz fria del intruso. -Has pasado por tantas cosas, señorita Shikutu.. ¿O prefieres Rebeca, aún?- Shikutu volteó hacia donde se dirigía la voz. -Pude sentir el conflicto que hay en tí. Quieres pertenecer a este mundo, pero en el fondo sabes lo que realmente eres, no lo puedes cambiar... Se te permitió vivir aquí, pero bajo un precio muy alto... Mi señor estará muy interesado en tí- Al final de aquella oración, la entidad invasora había desaparecido por completo, pero Shikutu aún no podía levantarse. Ahora ella estaba llorando, todo lo que había escuchado era verdad, sobre todo cuando se mencionó aquel 'Alto precio'.

-.. Alex... lo lamento tanto...-

* * *

-¿Entonces qué opinan ustedes?- Preguntó Suny, mirando hacia sus compañeras.

-No suena a algo a lo que nos hayamos enfrentado antes..- Comentó Sarah mientras colocaba una de sus manos debajo de su barbilla, pensando.

-¿Qué hay de Annihilus?- Preguntó Marisol. -Él también podía convertirse en neblina.

-Annihilus fue desterrado al vacío hace mucho tiempo- Habló Thunder en ese momento. -Además, aún si no fuera así, estoy seguro de que Afterlife nos habría dicho algo..-

-Yo también dudo que Annihilus esté detrás de todo esto- Le siguió Rikumi. -Solo piénsenlo, ¿Por qué matar a Amanda como prioridad cuando ellos ni siquiera se conocieron?-

-Bueno pues tampoco es como si tuviéramos muchas opciones- Recalcó Sarah. -Todos aquellos a lo que nos enfrentamos terminaron siendo redimidos, a excepsión de... de...-

Hubo silencio en ese momento, los que no sabían mucho de los portadores de la unión se veían confundidos, pero los que si... sabían muy bien de quien hablaba la portadora de la fuerza.

-.. Ibas a mencionar a Christian.. ¿Verdad?- Sarah volteó hacia Kat, quien fue la que había hablado. -No eres la única que piensa que él tiene algo que ver..-

-.. Christian.. está **muerto**-

-¿Y que hay si no?- Antes de que ambas se dieran cuenta, ya se encontraban cara a cara, las dos con una mirada fija en la otra. -Tú no fuiste la que le robó su reliquia... puedo sentirlo... antes no lo hacía porque no lo había tomado en cuenta, ¿Pero qué hay de ahora?-

-Puedes arrepentirte de lo que estás diciendo justo ahora Kat, o peor, podríamos todos arrepentirnos de haberte escuchado-

-Me enseñaron a decir las cosas como las veo, 'lider'- Fue en ese momento cuando Kat volteó hacia los otros humanos. -¿O acaso me dirán que no sienten lo mismo?-

El primero en hablar fue Thunder, al ser él quien en su momento se había enfrentado a Cristian en combate directo.

-... Lo vimos... todos pudimos verlo, incluso Eli y Riku... vimos cómo Christian fue reducido a cenizas luego de ser golpeado por el rayo de la unión-

-Y voy a repetir mi pregunta- Interrumpió Kat una ves mas. -¿Cómo sabemos realmente que él realmente murió?...- Al momento de escuchar aquella pregunta, la firme mirada de Sarah se fue ablandando, dando señales de mostrar temor. -Lo sabes... ¿Verdad?... No podemos encerrarnos en una sola verdad... aún somos humanos, el miedo es normal en nosotros... Y también lo es nublar nuestros presentimientos por temor a que estos se vuelvan verdad-

* * *

En un planeta completamente desolado, un despejado cielo rojo-carmesí era lo que adornaban aquel mundo. La superficie, por el otro lado, estaba abundante en edificios derribados, cráteres, autos abandonados y cientos de cadáveres humanos. Aquel mundo era nada menos que el planeta tierra, el antiguo hogar de los portadores de la unión y todos los humanos que sobrevivieron debido a la reencarnación.

En el centro de la ciudad de Mérida, un portal dimensional empezó a abrirse. De este salió el cuerpo agotado de Rapture, la cual aún así intentaba seguir su paso. Su vista rápidamente pasó hacia una estatua hecha de roca del tamaño de un ser humano, a excepción de que esta no tenía cabeza. Aún podía recordar la primera vez que estuvo frente a frente a aquella estatua, cuando en aquel entonces no tenía ni brazos y medio tórax. Rapture, con su guadaña en mano, se postró ante aquella estatua.

-Hermano... he regresado- Susurró esta mientras se hacía a un lado la capucha de su vestimenta, dejando ver por primera vez su rostro. La mayor parte de este rasgado o abierto, dejando ver parte de algunos de los huesos de la mandíbula y el craneo. Tampoco tenía globos oculares, lo cual dejaba en duda sobre cómo era posible que aún así pudiera ver con facilidad. Después de unos segundos, la estatua le respondió.

-.. Rapture.. ¿Cumpliste con tu tarea?-

-Si, hermano, el ángel ha muerto- Respondió mientras bajaba su rostro al suelo.

-Excelente.. ¿Qué me dices de su aprendiz-

-Estuve a punto de lograrlo, pero los guerreros de los que me hablaste, los portadores de la unión, ellos se pusieron en medio-

-Ya veo... no hay porqué alarmarse, él solo era un objetivo secundario. En cuanto a los portadores, ya habrá mas oportunidades. En realidad... Tengo otra tarea para ti- Rapture volteó hacia arriba con una mirada que marcaba firmeza, estaba preparada para lo que sea que su hermano le estuviera por pedir. -Ahora que el ángel ya no podrá interponerse en nuestro camino, llegó el momento de que el lugar de su ejército sea ocupado por el nuestro-

-¿Nuestro... Ejército?- Preguntó Rapture entre susurró. -Pero cual..-

-Aún necesitamos conseguirlo, y yo ya lo he encontrado. Perdido en el tiempo, existe un guerrero cuya armada nos será de utilidad, pero necesito algo con qué convencerlo... se llama 'El corazón de Kuit 'Em', se encuentra millones de años en el pasado. Hace un tiempo envié a Malifog a esa época para conseguirme información importante, y me habló sobre el tesoro de sus reyes, de este 'corazón'... De alguna manera está conectado con el guerrero que quiero reclutar... tu misión será conseguir ese tesoro cueste lo que cueste-

-Entendido hermano.. ¿Donde se encuentra Malifog en este momento?-

-Lo envié una vez más a esa época, aún necesito descubrir la ubicación de tal guerrero, todo lo que sabemos es sobre sus conquistas y las especies que ha logrado reclutar. Lo llaman... Jeriko. Ahora, sobre tu siguiente tarea, te abriré una puerta que te llevará a ese mundo. Sin embargo, al igual que con el anterior, no puedo llevarte directo a tu objetivo, tendrás que abrirte paso una vez mas- Rapture, entendiendo lo suficiente, asintió y con ello le dio la espalda a aquel cuerpo, dando paso mientras un portal empezó a abrirse, seguramente con magia proveniente de la estatua. Después de que este fuera cruzado por ella, una cortina de humo salió del otro lado del portal, este acumulándose junto a la estatua.

-¿Realmente se puede confiar en ella?- Susurró una voz bastante seca, proveniente de la entidad humeante.

-No... Pero ha demostrado ser de bastante utilidad. ¿Qué fue lo que encontraste?-

-No pude conseguir mucho, pero la guardiana dio conmigo, y logré aprovechar la oportunidad de reunir información a partir de sus recuerdos-

-Nos has delatado, Malifog..-

-Pero a un precio favorable- Malifog interrumpió a la voz proveniente de aquella estatua. -Ella sabía donde se encontraba nuestro futuro aliado, y además logré reunir cierta información personal-

-... Interesante-

-Sin embargo, encontré algo inquietante... mas vale que Rapture logre quitarle esa gema a los reyes, si **él** vuelve a despertar, será mas dificil para ella cumplir su objetivo-

-¿Él?, Malifog, sabes algo importante.. ¿De quien hablas?-

-Creo que le dicen.. **La garra de Kuit 'Em**, y es casi tan fuerte como el guardián de la unión-

-No por mucho.. Pronto mi cuerpo físico terminará de generarse, y cuando eso pase, regresaré mas fuerte que antes. Aquellos que osaron enfrentarme serán los primeros en caer... junto con todo lo que aman-


End file.
